A Second Chance
by D-Twilighter
Summary: Bella, a recent widow, is filled with grief at the loss of her husband. Moreover, she has to deal with a mother-in-law who always had a grudge against her and a brother-in-law who despised her, or so she thought. What happens when Edward, her brother-in-law, turns out to be the only person who can actually save her? And why is he so willing to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone! My new story is finally here! This one is really close to my heart since I've been dying to write it for years so I really hope that you like it as much as I do.**

**Big Thanks to my beta RandomatGedz!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter One**

They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. No one ever says that it also does when someone else dies; someone you were supposed to spend a lifetime with; someone you never expected would be taken away from you so damn soon. I contemplate all of this as I sit next to my father and mother; Charlie and Renee, at my husband's wake.

Riley had been laid to rest early this morning, while our family and friends mourned the death of a man who was too young to lose his life.

We were now at our house, Riley and I's. The wake was held in our living room. His parents sit on my other side. Riley's mother, Elizabeth, was in hysterics, while her husband, Edward, tried his best to comfort her. Mr. Cullen was the strongest man I ever knew, but even he looked about ready to fall apart.

Riley was always closest to his mother. She adored him; sometimes it even seemed that she preferred him to her older son, Edward.

Edward.

As soon as his name enters my mind, I glance to where he's standing, speaking to one of the guests, and our eyes meet.

He's staring right at me.

I turn away quickly, my face flaming. Edward always had an intense look on his face whenever he happened to glance my way, which wasn't very often.

My brother-in-law _despised_ me. During the four years I'd been married to Riley, Edward barely spoke four words to me. He avoided making eye contact with me and whenever he called to speak to Riley he would always say a curt 'Hello' before asking for his brother, effectively ignoring me.

While Riley and I never moved away from Forks, Edward lived in New York. He'd built a corporate empire there, as far as I've heard. He never came home for Christmas or Thanksgiving, to his parents' consternation, but I guess it's understandable seeing as he lives so far away. It still feels like he's escaping, though. I just didn't know from what, or who.

Mrs. Cope, our next door neighbor, comes over to me to pay her condolences, for the third time. I try to keep the tears at bay, but a few tears escape whenever someone comes near me. I thought I was done with the waterworks after crying myself to sleep last night.

I just miss him so much.

A fresh wave of pain enters my chest and it takes all of my will power not to break down right then and there.

Riley and I met in High School. He was the star Quarterback while I was the science nerd. That was why everyone, including me, was surprised when he asked me out the first time. I remained hesitant and distant for a while, sure that it would all turn out to have been some sort of bet, but Riley eventually won me over with his unfailing kindness and charm. Riley was so damn charming and charismatic he could have had anyone under his spell in a matter of seconds. He was so sweet and very romantic. He knew exactly how to sweep an unsuspecting girl off her feet. So naturally, I didn't have a chance. I fell for him hard and fast and I didn't even hesitate when he asked me to marry him right after our High School graduation.

Our parents were a different story. Charlie, as well as Riley's mother, were livid. Elizabeth thought that this marriage would destroy her son's future and stop him from pursuing a career in medicine while Charlie thought I was throwing my life away, when I could obviously do better than marry right out of school. On the other hand, Renee was ecstatic for me, she was too happy that her daughter was blissful and in love to worry about the consequences. Riley's dad, also, was not opposed to the wedding, but it was mainly due to the fact that he was a firm believer in letting his children make their own mistakes and learn from them. I was never sure if that was a good or a bad thing when it came to Riley and me.

Eventually, Renee and Edward Sr. were able to overpower Elizabeth and Charlie. However, that didn't stop Elizabeth from showing her disapproval every single chance she got.

Riley and I had a beautiful huge wedding, where our entire class was invited. My best friend Alice planned the whole thing since I was completely hopeless when it came to any sort of event planning, not to mention a large wedding.

Edward had deigned to attend the wedding. He's six years older than us so he was already an entrepreneur by then, so it was a miracle that he had found time, despite his busy schedule, to attend his own brother's wedding.

I look up to where I last saw Edward, but he's not there. He must've made his escape already.

If Riley were here, he'd make a joke about how his brother can't sit still for two seconds without getting claustrophobic.

_God, Riley, I wish you were here._

I try to remind myself that I am lucky that I will always have a piece of my husband right here with me, as I caress my slight baby bump.

Yes, I am three months pregnant.

Riley was so damn happy when we found out. He immediately started planning converting the guest room into a nursery. I smile as I remember his enthusiasm. He had so much energy it was infectious. You couldn't help but be happy when you're around him.

But then I remember that Riley will never see his son or daughter. He'll never get to know them and he or she will never get to know him.

This time I am unable to stop the tears as they sneak up on me unawares. I sob quietly, trying not to attract any attention. The last thing I need now is people hovering, I can't handle it.

Someone takes a seat next to me, where my parents were sitting a few minutes ago. I guess I was too caught up in my own misery that I didn't even notice them getting up.

"Here," The person next to me mutters as he hands me a tissue.

I look up to find none other than my brother-in law and his intense green eyes sitting there.

"Thank you." I whisper, I lost my voice yesterday after sobbing my heart out in bed, clutching Riley's shirt close to me.

"No problem." He says.

That is it. That is all he said to me for the next hour. Sitting next to Edward made me realize how tiny I am next to his strong build. He is over six feet tall, well built, all muscle, but not in a body builder sort of way, but like someone who works out regularly

He simply sits there for an entire hour, which was the longest time he's sat so close to me, and never speaks another word. He simply continues to run his fingers through his bronze coloured hair every few minutes. It almost seems like he was…nervous?

We remain sitting in the exact same position until my parents come back and he gets up to let them sit in his place.

I miss his presence right away.

That was strange, but the amount of time he sat next to me, I felt almost at peace. More at peace than I've felt since Riley's…accident three days ago.

I suppose it was because, next to the baby, he was the closest person to Riley at this gathering.

Riley had worshiped Edward, but Edward's relationship with his parents was filled with tension since even before I met Riley. I never really knew why and always figured it wasn't my place to ask. All Riley ever told me was that Edward was practically raised by his aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Esme was Elizabeth's sister but they weren't very close, so when things got rough between Edward and his parents, he moved in with his aunt and uncle and somehow they were able to convince his parents to allow him to stay.

Riley always regretted not being closer to his older brother. That was something that made me dislike Edward even more, how could he abandon his family like that? What could they have possibly done to deserve it?

"Are you alright, baby?" My mother's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Uhm, yes, I'm fine." I lie. I don't think I'll ever be _fine_ again. But I know that I'll have to try, if not for me then for me baby.

My mother studies my expression thoroughly before she nods and finally looks away. She either believed my lies or decided that I'm not in the mood to talk right now.

"I'm thirsty," I announce all of a sudden. "I'm going to get something to drink." I get up and head for the kitchen. I need an escape from the constant scrutiny, if only for a little bit before I'm called back to talk to some of our very sympathetic neighbors or friends.

Alice has tried to work as a buffer before but Jasper, her husband, has forced her to go home a few hours ago so that she can rest for a while. Alice is nine months pregnant. If circumstances were different she would've been so psyched that we were both having our babies so close to each other.

I pour myself a glass of water and stand staring out the kitchen window while I sip slowly. I enjoy the peace and quiet.

But it only lasted for a minute.

"Isabella."

I'd recognize his voice anywhere, even though I could count on one hand the number of times I actually heard it.

I turn around slowly to face Edward. He's leaning against the door jamb with one hand in his pocket, looking completely relaxed. Anyone who looks at him might think that he doesn't give a crap that his brother just passed away, but his eyes were filled with masked sadness. I don't know why he was trying to hide his grief, but it seems like the way he deals with anything remotely uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" I ask quietly, wondering maybe if he wanted something to drink too.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." He replied simply.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied shortly.

Edward looks like he's about to protest but he is interrupted when his mother walks in. Well, she wasn't exactly walking, Elizabeth Cullen doesn't _walk_, she struts.

"Are you happy now?" She hisses at me. I had expected her to blow up ever since we heard of Riley's accident, I just never expected her to blow up in my face.

"W-what?" My mouth opens and closes like a damn fish.

"This is all your fault! My son wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for you!"

I stare at her in complete shock, unable to move or speak.

"Mother!" Edward grabs his mother's arm tried to halt her tirade but it only gets worse.

"If you think I'm letting a trollop like you raise my own grandchild then you better think again." She continues and my heart stops beating "As soon as the baby's born, I'm filing a petition for sole custody."

My hands immediately cover my baby bump as though trying to protect my baby from her maliciousness. She can't take my baby away, ever. I won't let her.

"Mother, that's enough!" Edward snaps at his mother. He looks like he's lost his patience with her as well. He's finally able to drag her outside the kitchen while I stand there staring blankly after them.

What just happened?

Did my mother in law really just threaten to take my son or daughter away from me?

I knew that she disliked me ever since Riley and I started dating but apparently I had no idea of the true depth of her hate.

I swallow loudly and feel faint all of a sudden. I quickly grab onto the nearby counter to prevent myself from toppling over. A pair of strong arms quickly grab onto my waist and lead me to the nearest chair.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Edward asks worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sit for a while and I'll be okay." I reply.

"Stop saying you're fine Bella. You and I know that you're not." He looks frustrated at me.

"Since when do you care?" I snap at him and immediately regret it.

"I care, Bella." He replies softly. My head snaps in his direction but he immediately looks away.

"Is it alright if I visit you tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you about something important." He changes the subject before I can speculate at his previous words.

"Talk about what?" I ask. What could he possibly need to talk to me about? Besides, I am surprised that he's actually staying over in Forks for the night. I expected him to flee Seattle all together as soon as the funeral's over.

"I think I may have a solution for your problem. It's a…proposal of sorts." He says, cryptically. I'm in no mood to decipher his words right now so I simply nod silently.

He nods back and then reluctantly moves away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." The way his voice caresses my name almost sends shivers down my spine.

He turns around and walks out and I finally release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

Less than a minute later, my sanctuary is invaded again when my mother walks in. She says Edward sent her over on his way out. He said that I wasn't feeling well and might need help.

I just don't understand him.

I find myself so busy trying to figure out the reason behind Edward's sudden change of attitude towards me that the entire day passes me by without me noticing.

All our friends and neighbors are almost gone, thank God.

When all of them leave for the night, it's just me and my parents left. I hadn't seen Elizabeth since our confrontation. I guess Edward that made her leave altogether.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay sweetheart?" Renee asks for the hundredth time as she and my dad get ready to leave that night.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure." I reply again.

"Make sure you lock your doors." Charlie advises, bless his ever practical soul.

"I will, don't worry." I assure him.

They finally leave and as I lock the door behind them and get ready to face my empty house, I realize that this is the first time I've ever been truly alone.

It's too quiet.

I move around the house almost robotically as I get ready for bed.

I get under the covers on my side of the bed, refusing to encroach on Riley's. I sleep facing his side wishing more than anything that he was there with me right now.

I wonder what he would've said about his brother's erratic behavior.

My eyes finally start drooping as the emotional exhaustion catches up with me and I succumb to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**(A/N): So? Tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear from you all. Feel free to ask anything you like. I will answer any question as long as the answer won't have a spoiler :D**

**Any predictions as to what's going to happen next? What do you think Edward wants to talk about?**

**Until Next Time…Ciao! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I'm also incredibly sorry for the delay. I was so busy with job interviews and whatnot…being a fresh graduate kinda sucks :/**

**Thanks to my amazing beta RandomatGedz!**

**And yeah, I still do not own Twilight :(**

**Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter two!**

**Hey, that rhymes! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Two**

_The waiting is killing me!_

After a night full of restless sleep and vague dreams, I decided to give up and got out of bed around five in the morning. I've been awake since then. Edward had said that he would come by at 12, which gives me two hours to get my head together. That is definitely easier said than done.

I spend most of my time pacing back and forth until I start getting dizzy and decide that it's better to just sit down and find something to occupy my time with. But the moment I sit and start calming down, I'm flooded with thoughts of what I lost. This is exactly what I've been unconsciously trying to avoid. I can't think of that now or I'll fall apart and I'm trying to avoid that for the baby's sake. I need to focus on my baby now. He or she is all I have left.

My parents are there for me, of course, but I can't just expect them to take care of me from now on just because I now have no income. Riley was the sole breadwinner of our tiny family, since he worked as a mechanic at the Black's garage with Jacob. We'd argued more than once about me getting a job as a teacher since I have a BA in English Literature, but he was adamant about wanting to take care of me, especially after we found out that I was pregnant. But we still struggled financially. The house we lived in was a gift from Edward Sr., so that was a relief. However, Riley had a hard time getting a job when we first got married, since he had no college degree and even his high school diploma couldn't get him a job that paid well. In the end, he got the job at the garage after Jacob, a close friend of ours from school, asked his father Billy to hire Riley.

Elizabeth was livid, of course, that her baby would be working as a mechanic instead of actually going to college, but Riley wasn't a big fan of education in general, even though I was positive that he would've graduated with honors if he'd chosen to go. What infuriated Elizabeth even more was that I'd be going to University when her son wasn't. I'd applied to U-Dub to stay close to Riley and it had worked fine for both of us.

Until it didn't.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. My heart rate speeds up. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the time passing by. It's noon already?

I walk to the door on shaky legs and open it hesitantly.

"Bells!" A loud booming voice comes through before I can register who's standing at my door.

"Emmett." I smiled widely at the huge six foot four hunk of a man standing in front of me. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever."

I move aside to let him in but in typical Emmett fashion he engulfs me in a bone crushing hug, picking me up off of the floor in the process.

"I missed you, Bells! I know I haven't been around much, sorry about that, but you know I've been in the training camp for a while, that's why I couldn't make it to the funeral. I came here as soon as I could get some time off." He finally lets me down.

"I know, Rosalie told me that you signed with a major league team. Congratulations!" Emmett had always been a die-hard athlete and it was no surprise that he ended up playing in major league baseball. He was Riley's closest friend long ago, they had so much in common, like loving to party and have a good time, but they drifted apart for some reason and now Emmett seems to be closer to Edward; maybe because they are closer to each other in age than Emmett was with Riley or maybe because Emmett now lives and works in New York, along with his wife Rosalie and baby boy Henry.

"Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled my hair affectionately. Emmett always acts like an older brother around me, and he probably had no idea how much I appreciated it, since I am an only child.

Then Emmett's eyes drop to my belly. "Oh, right, I forgot to ask, when's the second kiddo due to arrive?" He joked.

"In six months, give or take a few days." I smile at the thought of my baby. I can't wait to have him in my arms.

We sit around and chat for a while. He tries to comfort me and I change the subject whenever he starts speaking about Riley.

About a half hour later, the doorbell rings for the second time. The time I know for certain who it is.

I try to get up and go answer the door but my nerves betray me. Emmett notices my reluctance and offers to answer it for me. I nod jerkily.

Emmett quickly gets up and bounds for the door. He opens it, and for a second he blocks my view of who's standing on the other side.

Until I hear his greeting.

"Eddie! Hey man, long time no see. Where've you been keeping yourself?"

"I've been busy." He replied in his velvety voice. "And how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" His voice isn't harsh or detached, like I've been used to. He actually sounded...amused?

"Hey, since when have I listened to anything you say?" Emmett joked.

"True." Edward replied, as Emmett stepped aside and let him in.

Edward takes a few steps inside and stops when he spots me sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, Bella." He greets me with a half-smile and I realize that this is probably the first time I've seen Edward without a scowl on his face.

"Hi." I reply shortly.

Emmett is standing next to Edward looking back and forth between us. He probably noticed the tension rolling off of us in waves.

"Well, I probably should get going. Rosalie and Henry are waiting for me so we can go visit with Esme and Carlisle." Emmett excuses himself.

"Say hi to them for me, Em." I ask as he hugs me goodbye. He then moves on to Edward and they share a one armed hug before he leaves the house and I'm left standing in the middle of my living room with my brother-in-law.

"How've you been?" Edward asks softly, almost startling me.

"Fine." I reply shortly. I really don't know how to act around him; I'd rather he just cut to the chase and tell me why he is here and then go on his way.

He raises one perfect eyebrow, apparently not believing what I was saying.

"Did you have a rough night?"

"No," I lie. "I slept just fine."

He still doesn't look like he believes me, but he nods anyway.

"Have a seat," I offer, remembering my manners.

He sits down on the sofa and I take the loveseat next to it. Edward's presence in my living room is so domineering. I can't even look away from him.

I wait for him to speak but since he doesn't seem inclined to do anything but sit there and stare at me, making me even more nervous than I already am, I decide to begin.

"So, why exactly did you want to talk to me today?"

"Right to the point as always, Isabella." He says, as if we've known each other forever. His half smile is now starting to irritate me. And what's with this Isabella nonsense? He knew very well that I like to be called Bella.

"Edward," I say his name, warningly.

"Okay, okay," He draws his hands palms forward in a sign of surrender. "I really don't want to get on your bad side. That wouldn't do well for what I'm about to say."

"Can you just get to it, please?" I request impatiently.

"I want you to marry me." He says so abruptly that for a second I think I misheard him.

"What?" I ask as soon as my heart starts beating again.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Bella." He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, looking deeply into my eyes.

"W-what…h-how…why?!" I stutter. "How could you even ask me that? Your brother's been dead for three days, Edward!" I yell.

"Bella, please calm down. This can't be good for the baby." He says almost condescendingly, I was too angry to tell.

"Don't talk to me about my baby, Edward." I'm standing up now as I find it hard to sit still.

He stands up slowly as well and I am intimidated by his height. Why the hell is he so damn tall?!

"I can't _not_ talk about the baby, sweetheart. That's why I'm here in the first place."

Oh no, he didn't.

"Don't call me sweetheart." I hissed. "And what the hell does that mean? What does my baby have to do with anything?"

"We should probably sit down for this." He says.

"I'm fine like this." I insist.

He shrugs, "Suit yourself." And takes a seat.

_The nerve of that guy. _

I seethe inwardly_._

"You heard what my mother said at the wake, Bella. You know she'll do whatever it takes to take the baby away from you once it's born."

My heart drops to my stomach. God, I'd forgotten about that. I didn't even take it seriously, I just thought she was distraught and didn't know what she was saying.

"She can't do that. No judge in the world would take a baby away from his or her mother." I insist, trying to convince myself as well as Edward.

"It could happen in one case." He takes a breath and looks hesitant to continue. "If you were proven as an unfit mother."

All the blood escapes from my head down to the bottom of my legs and I suddenly feel dizzy and nocuous. Edward immediately springs to my side and helps my sit down slowly back on my seat.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything to eat or drink? Do you feel like throwing up? I can carry you to the bathroom." He offers as he sits beside me, way too close. I can feel the heat coming off his body and just like at the wake, his close presence is surprisingly calming. I take a deep breath and my senses are invaded by his very manly scent.

_Manly scent?_

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

_Gotta be the hormones. _

"I'm fine," I try to convince him. I also try to disentangle myself from his arms where I had somehow landed during my dizziness spell.

Edward wouldn't let go, at first. Then he removed his arms from around me slowly like he was making sure that I wouldn't fall apart.

"I thought that your mother wasn't serious about what she said, that she just said that because she was too distraught." I go on, looking for any way to escape the awkwardness that had just descended.

"I thought so too," He frowns, "But then I overheard her speaking to Mr. Jenks, our family's lawyer."

I gasp. That woman moves fast.

Edward snorts, "You don't know half of it."

_Oops, he heard me!_

"A-and you think marrying you would help my case?" I go on.

He nods. "Yes, if the judge sees that the baby has a family that can support him emotionally and financially. . ."

"Wait a minute!" I cut him off. "How do you know that I can't support the baby financially?"

Edward takes a deep breath and settles back on his seat, still beside me, but at a more appropriate distance.

"Riley used to…borrow money from me, when his paycheck couldn't cut it." Edward looks apologetic, like he regrets telling his brother's secret.

"What?" I can't believe that Riley kept something like that from me. Why would he do that when we could have easily made ends meet by letting me get a damn job?

What else had he kept from me over the years?

"I still can't marry you. I can't marry my own husband's brother less than a week after he passed away, Edward." I tell him.

"Look, I understand that you're under a lot of pressure right now." He says. Then he reaches in his pocket and brings out a piece of paper, putting it on the coffee table. "I know that you don't have my number so here's my card. Just think about it, Bella. Don't make any hasty decisions."

He gets up and extends his hand for me to shake.

I lay my hand in his and suddenly this electrical current spreads from my arm through my body.

What was that?

Before I can contemplate on it, Edward turns around and leaves.

The house is engulfed in silence again.

I stand in my living room looking down at his business card.

_Edward Anthony Cullen II_

_Owner and CEO of Cullen Corp._

_222-3454-1123_

I take a deep breath, reach down for the card and rip it to pieces.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks sooo much for each and every one of you who reviewed, alerted or favorited this fic! The response to chapter one was amazing!**

**Most of you have been right in guessing what's going to happen, good job! But did you expect Bella's reaction? What do you think will happen next? Will she change her mind or put up a fight?**

**Also, for those who want to know about my updating schedule, I plan to update at least once a week.**

**And don't forget to join our Facebook Group! It's still named after my last fic, Living Royal, but I'll be changing it soon: www . facebook groups / 240227882707835 (remove spaces)**

**One of my readers created an amazing banner, you'll find it posted there as well :)**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Big Thanks to my beta RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own everything other than that :D**

**Let's see what Bella's up to this time :D**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Three**

After my initial bout of anger, yesterday had sufficiently drained me, I now have a chance to calm down and start thinking logically about what is happening around me. I feel like the world is spinning so fast and I'm just running around trying to catch up with it.

That's what led me to this moment.

I am now sitting in my living room in the exact same spot where I sat when Edward was here yesterday, and I am staring intently at his torn up business card as if it has all the answers.

When I woke up this morning, after another sleepless night, I decided to put whatever it is that happened the day before behind me.

Until I got a call from Elizabeth late into the night.

I'd just managed to fall asleep when the phone ringing jolted me awake.

"Hello?" I answered, fearing the worst. It brought back memories from the night of Riley's accident.

"Isabella." Came the chilling response. I recognized my mother-in-law's voice right away.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. She'd forbidden me, early on in my marriage, not to call her by her given name or to call her 'Mom'.

_'Mrs Cullen will have to do._' She'd said.

"Yes, Isabella, who else would it be?" She bit off, bringing me back to the present.

"Is everything alright?" The first thing that came to mind was that something must've happened to Edward, but I guess if I'd been more awake I would've suspected that train of thought because why in the world would Elizabeth Cullen call me if anything happened to Edward?

But being as I was not fully awake, my heart stopped beating as I waited for her to confirm my fears.

It turned out that I should've been afraid of something else all together.

"I just wanted to let you know that I called my lawyer and he said that I have a very strong case against you." She said calmly, as if she wasn't threating to tear my life apart just because she could.

"Wait, what?" I sat up, completely alert now. "You're actually going through with it? You're going to try to take my baby away from me? Are you insane?"

"No, Isabella. On the contrary, I'm only just getting back to my senses. I was insane the day I agreed to let my son marry you. But it's all over now. I've lost my son because of you and I'm not going to let you poison my grandchild against me as well."

"What the hell are you even talking about? Riley's accident was not my fault! He was driving home late from work and it was raining. He got hit by a drunk driver. How is that my fault?" I hissed, unable to hold back my anger any longer.

"If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been stuck at that dead end job to begin with. He would've gone to Princeton just like we planned for him, but you had to come along and ruin everything!" She yelled.

She was more delusional than I thought.

"You know what; I'm not going to argue with you over the phone in the middle of the night. I need to sleep so I can take care of my baby. The baby that no one can take away from me, do you understand me?" I don't wait for her to answer as I hang up the phone quickly.

I'd had enough.

I spent the rest of the night flipping from side to side on the bed trying to get comfortable and keep myself from thinking about what just happened, because if I start really thinking about it I would either have a panic attack or go into full out anger mode.

I, eventually, give up when the sun peaks out and the rays start invading my room through the curtains. I get up and freshen up in the bathroom and then head to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

I start trying to distract myself but ended up walking back and forth next to the waste bin where I threw _his_ cared yesterday.

Eventually I gave up and fished it out of there and pieced it back together.

Although I haven't even begun to consider Edward's offer, the truth of the matter is I need some answers.

So now here I sit alone in my living room, contemplating what to say when I eventually pick up the phone and call him.

My shaky hand finally reaches for my cellphone and I punch in the numbers as I see them on the card.

He answers on the second ring.

That's fast.

"Bella?" His voice sounds a bit anxious but still calm and collected like he always is.

"Um, yeah. It's me." My voice is a bit shaky but I manage to hold it together.

"Good, I was hoping you'd call soon." He replies.

"I want to talk." I say, bluntly cutting to the chase.

"Sure, anytime you want." He agrees immediately.

"Just so you know, this isn't me agreeing to whatever it is that you're offering." I clarify. "I just need to talk, I need some answers."

"Of course," He said right away. "I expected that. When would you like to meet?" He asks formally, like I'm a potential business partner, not a potential…bride.

God, even thinking about it gives me chills.

"Is now alright with you?" I ask. I really want to get this done as soon as possible, so I can get some peace of mind.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He answered quickly.

"Uh, okay. See you then."

We hang up and I get up quickly to freshen up since I'm still in my pajamas and my hair is all over the place. I try to convince myself that I'm not doing it for him, but simply to be polite since I can't very well greet him in my pjs.

I dress quickly in a grey cardigan with a black tank top and black pants, keeping the colors mourning appropriate. As I dash around the room getting ready, something catches my eye; a framed photo hanging on the wall of Riley and me on our honeymoon.

We were standing with our backs to the beach and Riley was holding me against him from behind. We'd asked an older couple passing by to take the photo for us. I remember how we laughed when we heard the couple commenting on how cute we looked together.

I feel the traitorous tears staring to make an appearance, but I hold them back.

Riley wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me to break apart.

He was the most optimistic person you could ever meet. Always laughing and making jokes. That's why he and Emmett were such good friends at first, before they grew apart.

The doorbell rings and I almost run to answer it before I remember that I have no reason to. Edward can wait for a minute. He knows that I am here.

I make a concentrated effort to walk slowly and calmly to the door and then I open it. Edward is standing casually on my doorstep, hands in pockets, smiling softly at me.

I wish he'd stop doing that.

Frowning Edward I know how to handle, however, this new and improved Edward who suddenly feels like smiling all the damn time is irritating, not to mention completely disconcerting.

"Good morning, Bella." He greets me. Still smiling.

"Um, hi. Come in."

He walks in ahead of me and I'm given a few seconds to take in the sight of him. He's wearing a business suit for some reason. It looks perfect on him.

I shake my head slightly to dispel any thoughts of how handsome my brother-in-law looks.

I lead him to the same seat he sat in yesterday and I take a seat next to him this time. He looks up at me, surprised. I guess this is the first time I take the initiative and get closer to him. We usually skirt around each other like scared rabbits.

And I'm only now beginning to wonder why.

"You had some questions for me?" Edward prompts me when we've been quiet for some time.

I blush when I realize I'd been stuck in my own head.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to know…um, why you.."

'Why I asked you to marry me?" Edward finishes my question for me when it begins to look like I wouldn't be finishing it this year.

"Yes!" I say too enthusiastically. Damn my stupid fucking jittery nerves. I need to calm the hell down.

"I mean, yes." I say more calmly after taking a deep breath. "There's something I just don't understand."

"What's that?" Edward asks raising his perfect eyebrows.

"_If_ we do get married…What would you be getting out of the whole arrangement? What's in it for you?"

Edward regards me for a second. He seems to be taking me in, like he's trying to memorize every detail in my face.

I shift in my seat, anxiously waiting for him to answer.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Edward asks suddenly. His emerald eyes pierce into my own and he looks like his life depends on the words that are about to come out of my mouth.

I am dumbfounded for a minute unable to form an answer.

I finally decide to be blunt

"You never gave me a reason to like you." I finally answer him. "I mean, I can't say that I know you, so I don't _dislike_ you either."

"That's…good, I guess." He nods, satisfied with my reply.

"You still haven't answered my question, Edward."

He flinches slightly when I say his name, or maybe it was more like a shiver.

"I want a family, Bella." He replies simply. "I've dated several women in the past few years and yet I haven't found someone that I can envision starting a family with."

Yes, we'd all heard about the women Edward dated, we'd even seen some of them in the society pages and on the internet since Edward was considered one of New York's most eligible bachelors.

They were all your typical tall, leggy, blonde model types. No wonder he couldn't himself marrying any one of them.

That still didn't explain why he wanted to marry _me_, though.

I told him just that.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you, Bella? You never have." He answers.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're everything I've ever wanted in a wife." His response is simple and to the point…and so completely mind boggling that I'm left staring at him wide-eyed and flushed from hairline to neck.

Edward scoots closer and envelops both my hands in his own. My heart starts beating wildly in my chest.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or be offended, Bella. But I always envied my brother that he had you. You're smart, beautiful, compassionate…what else could a guy ask for?"

"Um, t-thank you?" I say uncertainly. How the hell am I supposed to react to that?

"Don't thank me, Bella. I'm telling you the truth." He admits. "I'd like us to be a family for the baby's sake, but also for ours. I need to put up a good family-man image in my line of business so that my business associates can trust me with their money."

And that's when it all fell into place.

He needs to marry me so he can get ahead.

My heart fell to my knees as the truth of the situation hit me in the face like a damn punch.

"That's what this is to you? A business arrangement?" I ask; my voice louder than before. I pull my hands from his, immediately missing his warmth.

Not now, damn it!

"No, no. Bella, please don't misunderstand me. I want to have a family, for me, more than anything else." He rushed to explain.

"And this is your solution? To marry me? Your brother's pregnant widow? How convenient for you to have a ready-made family right there for the taking." I'm on my feet now looking down at him.

"No, Bella. Please, just listen to me." He stands up, practically begging me. But I'm beyond listening at this point.

"No, I've had enough of this, Edward. Please just leave."

"Bella," he begins but I cut him off.

"Go, Edward, please." He looks utterly disappointed that I briefly contemplate cutting him some slack, but quickly reconsider.

Before he turns around to leave his cell phone rings. He frowns at the interruption and fishes it out of his pocket. His frown deepens when he sees who it is.

"What is it, Alice? I'm kind of busy right now." He answers, gravely.

Alice has been our best friend since forever and the guys always treated her as their younger sister, so it comes as no surprise that she's calling Edward now.

"What? Right now? Which hospital? Alright I'm on my way."

With each question my heart had started to beat faster and faster until he hung up.

"What is it?" I ask anxiously, our previous argument forgotten. "What happened? Who's in the hospital?"

"That was Jasper. Alice's water broke, they took her to the hospital."

"What? Oh my God!"

I can't believe that Alice is having her baby now.

"Do you want to come with me?" Edward asks, hesitantly, probably expecting me to turn him down after what just happened.

"Yes, just give me a minute to get my bag." I rush out of the room to grab my purse before rushing back out of the house and into the car as Edward holds the door open for me.

The ride to the hospital is tense and silent and I almost sigh with relief when we reach the hospital. We both rush to the maternity wing where we find Emmett and Rosalie already there, waiting by Alice's room.

"Hey!" Rosalie greets us. "Did you guys come together?" She eyes us both curiously.

Before ether of us could answer, a nurse comes out of Alice's room announcing that Alice had given birth to a baby boy and that she was asking for us.

"Woah, that was fast! That little kiddo sure inherited his mother's impatience." Emmett jokes.

We walk into the room and find a tired but serene looking Alice lying on the hospital bed, holding her baby boy. Jasper is sitting next to her grinning so widely, with his arms round his little family.

"Congratulations!" We all say in one breath and then we shower the new parents with hugs and kisses and take turns cooing at the gorgeous tiny baby.

"So what have you decided to name him?" I ask.

The proud parents smile at each other before turning to me.

"We're naming him Riley James Whiltock." Alice announces.

Silence descends on the room as we all try not to burst into tears.

I lean forward and grab onto Alice's hand.

"Thank you."

"We miss him too, Bella." She says sadly.

A hand touches my shoulder and I look up at Edward who's standing next to me, offering silent support.

I realize that he's been doing that frequently since the funeral.

And as I gaze at him carrying little Riley later on and speaking softly to him, I realize that I might've been wrong about Edward Cullen after all.

I just hope that it's not too late to fix what's been broken.

* * *

**(A/N): Is it too late, ya think? What do you think she'll do next? And how will Edward react?**

**Reviews make my day! :D Thanks soooo much for all the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Don't forget to join the Facebook group : www . facebook groups / 240227882707835 (remove spaces)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Thanks so much to my beta RandomatGedz for making my fics readable**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Four**

Edward drives me home from the hospital in complete silence, both of us stealing glances at each other when we think the other's not looking. We'd spent a few hours with Alice, Jasper and baby Riley and then by nighttime we decided to leave the new parents alone to enjoy their time together.

Edward drives me home in his silver Volvo. He keeps his Aston Martin for New York, Riley had told me once.

I had always wondered if he owned a mansion over there, as well. It seemed like a logical conclusion.

"Are you alright?" Edward glances my way, whilst driving.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You've been very quiet since we left the hospital. I just thought that maybe Alice and Jasper's name choice for the baby might have unsettled you." He explains.

"No, I really thought it was very sweet of them." I reply quietly.

Edward nods silently and we remain quiet for the rest of the journey home.

When he pulls into my driveway neither one of us moves to get out, I wait for him to say something but it looks like he's deep in thought.

Before he has a chance to speak, though, I blurt out what I've been wanting to say since we left the hospital.

"Yes." I cry out.

Edward's head whips in my direction, his brows knit together in confusion.

"What? Yes, what?" He asks, hesitantly.

I take a deep breath and gather all the courage I have left in me before answering him.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I quickly open the door and run to my house. I'm out of breath by the time I close the door behind me and rest my back against it.

Oh God.

I had just agreed to marry Edward Cullen.

My dead husband's brother.

I shudder at the thought of Riley. How can I do this to him? How can I get married so soon after losing him? And to his own brother?

I try to tell myself that I'm doing this for the baby, for our son or daughter.

I take a few steps to the nearest window and look outside and I can still see Edward's car.

He's still here!

What is he doing, still sitting in my driveway? Had I shocked him that much?

A few seconds later he seems to be ready to finally leave and right when he turns the headlights on, I can swear I see him grinning.

My breath catches in my throat.

I'd never seen him grinning before and it was definitely a sight to behold.

Edward Cullen is beautiful.

**...**

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time since my husband died. It's probably because I finally feel the weight of the problems with Elizabeth being lifted from my shoulders and laid right on to Edward's broad ones.

I shake my head violently.

I definitely don't want to be thinking about Edward's shoulders, broad or otherwise.

While I'm making myself some breakfast, Edward calls and says he'll stop by in an hour to talk over our agreement.

Yes, that's what he called it.

An agreement.

Just as though he's preparing a business merger, but I guess that's what it boils down to.

I'd be marrying him so he can protect me and my baby and he'd be marrying me because…Well, I've yet to figure that part out.

At one o'clock on the dot, Edward walks into my house confident as ever, probably more so since I accepted his proposal. He's dressed more casually this time, more casual than I've ever seen him actually, in a dark blue shirt with a white T-shirt under it and black khaki pants. He looks…good.

_Please don't let this be a mistake._

I invite him to come inside and have a seat but he declines.

"I think we should go out this time." He suggests with a soft smile and sparkling eyes. "I'd like to get some fresh air. Besides, I don't think you've left this house since…in the last few days." He backtracks. "Aside from our visit to the hospital, that is."

I glare at him and he flinches slightly.

What does he care if I ever leave this house again?

He clears his throat before I can say anything I might regret later on.

"Why don't we go to your favorite coffee shop? It's just a few blocks from here, isn't it?"

_Wait a second._

"How do you know about my favorite coffee shop?" I inquire.

Edward bends down so that his head is so close to mine that I can feel his warm breath on my face. I quell the shiver making its way down my spine.

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for, Bella." He says simply.

I can only stare.

Our faces are so close together that if I moved just an inch, our lips would touch.

I remain as still as possible, willing this moment to pass.

But then the unthinkable happens. Edward's gaze moves slowly down to my mouth.

It seems like time stands still around us, and all I can do is remain transfixed in his gaze.

Until the moment is interrupted by an outside noise.

"Bella? Bella!"

Oh, someone's calling my name.

Both Edward and I seem to realize that at the same moment as we quickly move apart and I glance towards my doorway to see who it is that's coming to visit.

I see Jacob Black walking towards us and he crosses my threshold without even being asked in. But that's just Jacob, he always assumes that he's invited, which he is _most_ of the time.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob greeted me with a wide smile, while looking curiously between me and Edward, probably because he's never seen Edward in my house before. To be honest, Jacob has been here more times than Edward has, and Riley must've told him all about Edward and how he rarely visits.

"Hi Jake." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Cullen," Jake nods at Edwards, indifferently.

"Black." Edward greets him back just as coldly.

I'm surprised at their cold greeting. I thought they'd met before, through Riley.

I can feel Edward step closer to my back like he's trying to protect me from something, from Jake?

Why the hell would he feel like Jake was a threat to me?

"Um, Jake, what brings you over here?" I ask him, wanting to break the ice.

Jacob finally breaks the stare-off that he was having with Edward and smiles at me, holding out a bouquet of flowers that I only just noticed him holding.

"I just came to check on you, Bells. And I brought you these."

I can almost feel the tension coming off of Edward in waves.

"Uh, thank you, Jake." I hesitantly take the flowers. "I'm doing okay."

Jacob glances at Edward again, and I would kill to turn around and see Edward's expression right now.

"Well, if you need anything at all, anytime, just give me a call." He offered, good-naturedly.

Before I could thank him, Edward interrupted us.

"That won't be necessary, Jacob." He replies firmly.

What the hell?

I frown up at him wondering why he was being so rude to someone who was just trying to be nice and offer his help.

Both men were now openly glaring at each other.

"Thank you, Jake. That's very nice of you." I replied quickly trying to defuse the tension. "And thanks for the flowers."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Bella and I were just heading out." Edward announces, practically kicking Jacob out. He lays one hand on my back possessively.

I look up at him wide-eyed. What does he think he's doing?

"Hm, I'll see you soon then Bella." Jake leans over giving me a quick hug before leaving.

As soon as Jake's out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god the hug didn't last a second longer, or Edward might've exploded.

Correction, I'm the one who's about to explode.

I turn on Edward angrily, "What the hell was that?"

But instead of answering my question, Edward calmly asks one of his own.

"So, the mechanic has a crush on you, huh?" Edward says, his tone implying that it isn't a question.

"What?" I mutter incredulously. "Jake is a close friend of ours…I mean, Riley and I, ever since middle school." I reply. I guess I need more time to learn to refer to my husband in the past tense. If Edward noticed, he didn't show it.

"Just because he's been a close friend of yours, doesn't mean he's not in love with you." Edward mutters angrily.

"Jacob is _not_ in love with me. He was just trying to be nice and you treated him like crap."

"I'm not good with sharing what's mine, Bella. You'd do well to remember that." He hisses suddenly.

I stand motionless in front of him, staring at him in shock.

I can't believe he just said that.

That asshole!

"You'd do well to remember that I'm not yours yet, Cullen!" I shout angrily. "You can let yourself out." I dismiss him rudely as I walk you the stairs to my room.

I hear him sigh loudly behind me but I refuse to look back.

"Bella, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He tries to apologize but I've already reached my room and I close the door and lock it behind me. Then I slowly slide down the door until I'm sitting on my bedroom floor, sobbing my heart out.

The pressure and fear of the last week has finally caught up with me and I can't hold it in any longer.

I'm startled a few minutes later by a knock. It's Edward, of course, he hadn't left yet.

"Bella, sweetheart, please open the door. Let me in, please. I just want to see that you're okay."

God, he sounds so apologetic.

I try to hold in my sobs so he wouldn't hear me but one escapes.

"Jesus, Bella are you crying? Please don't do that, just open the door."

"Go away, Edward." I croak out. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I know," He answers anxiously. "I understand and I promise not to bother you for the rest of the day if you just let me make sure you're alright."

A part of me knew that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I did what he wanted, and that part made me get off the floor and slowly open the door for him.

He gasps as he sees me. My face is probably red and blotchy by now. Well, at least the blush I felt spreading all over my face wouldn't be visible.

Edward takes a hesitant step forward with his hand extended, but he stops immediately when I take a step back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispers.

"I know." I reply. "I just need some time, Edward."

He nods readily, "Okay, I can wait. I can still call though, right? Just to make sure you're okay."

"I guess." I shrug.

Edward reluctantly leaves after that and I watch his car drive away through the window until it disappears around the bend.

**...**

Over the next few days I wake up every single morning to find different things laid out on my front porch; gifts from Edward. They're mostly stuff for the baby, toys, clothes, even a basinet. But once or twice there were gifts for me.

Today, almost two weeks later, I wake up to find a single pink tulip on the threshold.

Edward definitely knows what he's doing.

I wonder how many women out there were on the receiving end of his impeccable wooing skills.

I keep the tulip tucked safely between the pages of my favorite novel, _Wuthering Heights_.

Edward had kept up his promise to call to check up on me, and usually I answered, except on those days when I just couldn't bring myself to hear his voice, knowing what it does to me.

Today is one of those days, so I decide to text him instead.

**How did you know tulips were my favorite? – B**

He answers back almost immediately just like he always does.

**What can I say; I have a sixth sense about these things ;) –E**

**Are you trying to buy your way in with flowers and baby gifts? –B**

**Is it working? –E**

I contemplate how to answer that. Do I tell him that it is in fact working and put us both out of our miseries? Or do I hold off a while longer?

Before I can decide, my phone beeps signaling another message.

**Can I see you today? I promise to be good. –E**

I smile at his humorous tone and before I know what I'm doing I send him a message.

**Yes –B**

**I'll be there in ten minutes – E**

Once I realize what I'd done, I rush to get myself together and put on some decent clothes other than my pjs and house robe.

The doorbell rings just as I'm brushing the last tangles out of my hair. I walk sedately down the stairs and into the foyer. I open the door to find Edward smiling widely at me.

"Hey." I smile back and let him in.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me come by, I know that I was an asshole the last time we saw each other." He apologizes, looking down guiltily and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It's okay, I get it now. You want to protect your investment." I shrug, trying to act nonchalant.

"Is that what you think?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

"You're right, what else could it possibly be?" He nods, somewhat sadly. What is he sad about? I'm just stating the obvious.

"I have to ask you, though, not to bring anymore gifts, Edward. This is more than enough and I already feel guilty that I can't pay you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back." He states simply. "And as for not buying any more gifts, I'm afraid that it's too late for that." He grins impishly, then hands me something that he'd been holding in his hands all this time.

"This is the last one…for now." He beams at me.

I look down at the object he'd put in my hands and find what looks to be a diary. I look up at him confused.

"It's a diary for the baby." He explains, "So that you can tell him or her about their father, about…Riley."

Traitorous tears attack my eyes and I try to blink them away before they fall.

"I, um…thank you Edward, this is actually…perfect." I smile widely up at him.

"Glad you like it." He replies.

After that I offer him something to drink and we sit on the front porch for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet together.

"Did you change your mind?" Edward asks suddenly.

I don't pretend to not know what he's talking about.

"No, I said I'd marry you and I will." I reply softly.

"I want you to know that you don't need to feel…trapped into this marriage. We could get a divorce anytime you want…in the future." He says.

My heart constricts painfully.

I can't believe it's that easy for him to talk about marriage and divorce as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"We'd also have separate bedrooms, so you don't need to worry about that part of the arrangement." He went on.

"Wait, are you telling me we'd have to move to New York?"

"Naturally, my company's there. That's where I need to be most of the time."

"What about me? My family and friends?"

"We can still come and visit any time you want. You won't be cut off from them, Bella."

He makes it seem so simple. But then again, maybe it is.

"Alright," I sigh. "I guess I'm moving to New York."

Edward grins from ear to ear. "Great, now all that's left is telling our parents."

Oh God.

Elizabeth's going to flip!

* * *

**(A/N): Oh yeah, these two are in for a ride :D**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Reviews=Love :D**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! It's finally here! :D**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta RandomatGedz!**

**The reason for the impossible delay is at the End note, because I'm sure you guys aren't interested in reading anything before the chapter :)**

**So anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, should we really tell them so soon?" I turn to ask Edward.

We're now sitting in his parent's driveway preparing ourselves to face the firing squad. We'd asked our parents, as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to meet us there, so we can tell them all at once.

It's been a week since we'd finally decided to go through with this. I'd been trying to put it off as long as possible, but today was the day that Edward put his foot down.

I guess we can't delay it much longer. After all, Edward already has the marriage license and wants us to get married as soon as everything can be arranged. I didn't understand the rush at first, but when I remembered Elizabeth's threats, I agreed to his proposition right away.

"Bella," Edward sighed in exasperation. "We've already talked about this. We can't delay this any longer. Besides, it's better to get it out of the way now."

I hate that his words make sense.

I twirl my engagement ring around my ring finger. Edward had given it to me this morning, to complete the charade, he'd said.

I'd nodded in understanding, although I felt strangely disappointed for some reason.

While we both sit there waiting for me to get ready to go in, I can't help but remember the last time I did this. Only it was with a different brother.

My heart aches and I'm close to tears again.

"Hey," Edward reaches for my hand and squeezes it in his own. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here." He comforts me, mistaking the reason for my tears.

"I'm fine. Let's just do this." I mumble and get out of the car quickly before he has the chance to say anything else.

He follows me immediately.

We take a few steps towards the house before I stop abruptly and Edward, who had been following right behind me, almost bumps into my back.

Elizabeth was waiting for us right on her doorstep.

Oh God.

My heart is about to beat out of my chest. Edward seems to sense my anxiety as he lays a hand on my shoulder and pushes me forward gently.

"Don't let her scare you." Edward whispers close to my ear. "It'll only add fuel to the fire."

Edward knows his mother well.

Amidst my fretting and apprehension, my mind wanders for a second and I'm curious about why Edward and his mother don't seem that close. He's even trying to help me, when he should be taking her side.

Is it that he was jealous of Riley's relationship with Elizabeth?

Is that what drove him away all those years ago?

I'm snapped out of my reverie by the sound of Elizabeth's Christian Louboutin shoe tapping on the ground. She's wearing an immaculate black dress and her hair is fixed so that not a single hair is out of place. Her arms are crossed against her chest and she's staring daggers at me. The fact that I expected her reaction does not take away from the fact that I'm still terrified by it.

But why the hell should I be?

I've done nothing wrong! I've been nothing but kind and courteous to that woman since the day we met, and what did I get in return? I was treated like crap and she tried to get between me and Riley more than once.

If anyone should be angry right now, it should be me.

Then I remember that she just lost her son, and my anger deflates as soon as it begins.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice that we've reached Elizabeth and are now standing a couple of steps away from her.

I quickly take a step back, bumping into Edward. Edward automatically wraps an arm around my waist pulling me back against his chest comfortingly.

Butterflies start fluttering in my stomach and I am again momentarily distracted from our current dire situation. If he's doing this on purpose to distract me, then mission accomplished.

I look at Elizabeth who had been very quiet so far, and see that her eyes are narrowed at where Edward's hand rests against my side.

Oh crap!

"I don't want her in my house, Edward. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth hisses suddenly, looking at her eldest son and completely ignoring me.

"Mom, we have something important to say to you all." Edward speaks very calmly. "Bella _will_ come inside."

Elizabeth looks outraged that Edward is disobeying her. She opens her mouth to say something else but is thankfully interrupted by Ed Sr.

He opens the door and steps outside next to his wife.

"Edward, Bella. Glad you're here." He greets them kindly. "Everyone is waiting for you inside. Shall we go in?"

Edward, who had stepped in front of me as soon as his mother started spouting her venom, nods at his father. He grabs a hold of my hand and leads me inside. We pass by a silently fuming Elizabeth.

I almost shiver at the intensity of her glare.

If she's acting this way now, how the hell will she react when we tell everyone the news?

We walk inside, followed by a furious Elizabeth. Everyone is waiting for us in the living room. Our group of friends and family sit around somberly. They're nothing like the loud group that we're used to. In gatherings such as this, or any gathering at all, Emmett would be making joke after joke, getting everyone to laugh so hard, and Rosalie would be making fun of him. Alice would be her usual hyper self, while Jasper tried to get her to settle down.

But looking at them now, I don't recognize my friends. They look so much older, which may be a good thing, but I can't help but feel that they look like they have a huge weight on their shoulders.

I'd been so engrossed in my own grief that I didn't notice how much Riley's death affected my friends as well.

My parents are there as well. They're sitting next to each other, while my mother coos at little Riley who's lying contentedly in Alice's arms.

"Hey guys." I greet them all quietly.

"Bella! You guys are finally here!" Alice squeals suddenly. She gets up and hands baby Riley over to Jasper next to her, so she can walk over to us.

She squeezes me in a hug and then moves on to do the same to Edward.

"Hey, Ali." Edward greets her, using the nickname Riley usually called her by.

Alice's eyes water a little bit and she blinks back the tears.

"So, what's the news we've all been summoned here to receive? Oh! Did you find out the sex of the baby?" She asks excitedly.

"I don't think so, Alice." Charlie speaks up for the first time since we've arrived. "What does Edward have to do with the sex of the baby?" He points out, narrowing his eyes at me.

My face heats up right away.

My dad's already suspicious.

"Well, tell us what it is, then." My mom calls out impatiently.

"Settle down, everyone." Ed Sr. comes to our rescue yet again. "Let them catch their breath first. Have a seat, both of you." He points towards the empty sofa next to the window.

Good, I definitely need some air.

I feel Edward's hand at the small of my back as we make our way to the sofa and sit down. I quickly look around afterwards and I see a few raised eyebrows at how touchy feely Edward is being.

They all know we're not exactly that close and never have been.

But I guess that's a good way to introduce what we're about to say. It could help lessen the shock a little bit.

Maybe.

"Anytime you feel ready," Edward Sr urges us to go on and say what we're here for. I guess we've delayed it long enough.

"Yes, get whatever it is out of your systems so _she_ can get out of my house." Elizabeth almost yells.

Everyone is shocked into silence.

Elizabeth had always been careful over the years to keep her bitchy attitude exclusive to when we were alone. Only a few people know how horrible she is to me.

"Lizzie," Edward Sr. calls out to her warningly. She huffs and settles down, for now.

Edward grabs my hand comfortingly, although at the moment he looks like he could use some comforting himself. He looks absolutely furious, staring daggers at his mother. I lay my other hand over his, sending him a silent message to settle down for now at least.

He looks surprised at the contact. I nod at him to start talking.

I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

He takes a deep breath, "Bella and I, we've decided on something that we need to share with all of you."

"Well, that much is obvious, dude. Spit it out." Emmett says.

Rosalie smacks the back of his head, "Don't interrupt." She admonishes him. It's almost comical how Emmett pouts and listens to her, settling back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Bella and I have decided to get married." Edward announces suddenly and without further ado, before he's interrupted again.

Everyone is silent for what feels like forever. I hold Edward's hand so tightly that he looks at me in concern, thinking something was wrong. When he notices that it's only my anxiety, he pulls me closer reassuringly.

And then all hell breaks loose.

"You little slut! You bury one of my sons and marry the other less than a month later?!" Elizabeth shouts, standing up and walking over to us so that she's inches away from me.

"That's enough!" Edward stands up, facing off with his mother. "You either respect Bella or we both walk out that door and you never see us or your grandchild again!"

Little Riley starts screaming at the top of his lungs, he must have been startled by the loud voices.

I try to pull at Edward's arm to make him sit down again. Arguing with Elizabeth is futile; he should know this by now.

"Fine! Then get out both of you! But I'll be contacting my lawyer again soon! I don't want my grandchild to be raised by that who-"

"Elizabeth!" My mother-in-law is interrupted by my own mother. I'd never seen Renee so angry before in my life. My mother is usually a laid-back, calm person, but the way she's standing now, toe to toe with Elizabeth and screaming in her face, she looked like a completely different person.

"Don't ever speak to my daughter like that again, do you understand?" Renee hissed.

"I can speak whichever way I want, this is _my_ house." Elizabeth says.

"Lizzie, that's enough." Edward Sr speaks up.

"Edward," Elizabeth begins to argue, but he interrupts her again.

"No. We still haven't heard the full story yet. Let them speak and then you can say whatever you want." He pulls her back down to sit beside him and Charlie does the same with Renee. Although Charlie seems just as angry as Mom, he's holding himself together more.

"You're really getting married?" Alice asks as soon as the room grows quiet again.

I clear my throat, "Yes."

"But, why? I thought you guys didn't like each other." Rosalie asks, blunt as ever.

"No, that's not true. I've been in love with Bella for quite some time." Edward lies. My head snaps in his direction.

What is he doing? We didn't agree on that? It just sounds wrong, like he's some sort of pervert who's been lusting after his sister-in-law.

"I knew it!" Emmett jumps up enthusiastically. He walks our way and pulls Edward up for a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations, man! This is awesome!"

After finishing with Edward he hugs me as well, but much more gently due to the baby. Thank God.

"Congrats, Bells." He says excitedly.

Well, at least one person is happy for us. Everyone else seems to be struggling to deal with the shock. Except for Elizabeth, of course, who seems ready to bite my head off.

"Is this really what you want, Bella?" Renee asks, leaning forward to look at me from where she sits next to Charlie.

I take a deep breath and speak steadily.

"Yes, it is. Edward's been there for me since…everything happened and we're comfortable together and…I fell in love with him," I add the last part reluctantly, realizing how ridiculous this all sounds when we say it out loud. Edward smiles softly at me, playing along.

"That fast, huh?" Charlie finally speaks up. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Bells?" He repeats my Mom's question.

"You know that you don't need to get married again, right? We can take care of you." Dad says.

"I know, dad. But that's not what this is about. I really do love Edward and I also want my son or daughter to have a father." I lay my hand protectively against my growing belly.

"But isn't this a bit too fast? I mean, what's the rush?" Rosalie asks.

This time Edward answers her. "We're not saying that we're getting married tomorrow. Obviously, this is going to take time to plan, as Bella will need to move all of her belongings to New York too."

"What? You're moving to New York?" Alice yells, and my mother looks on the verge of tears.

"Well, yeah. That's where Edward's work is, so it seems like the obvious choice." I shrug.

I catch sight of Jasper who's been pretty quiet so far. He keeps glancing back and forth between me and Edward as if he's trying to figure out a puzzle. Jasper's always been so intuitive. If anyone can figure out that we're lying, it will be him.

"Oh, I can't believe you guys are in love. That is so romantic!" Alice squeals and comes over to hug us as well. Everyone else takes turns to congratulate us. Even Edward Senior shakes both of our hands somberly.

"That's it? You're all going to just stand by and let them do this, when Riley isn't even cold in his grave?" Elizabeth shouts so loudly that little Riley starts wailing again. Alice gives her the evil eye, since she'd just managed to calm her poor son down. But Elizabeth doesn't notice she's completely fixated on Edward and I.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you do this, you know." She warns us.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping us, _Mother_?" Edward taunts her. My eyes widen at his tone. What is he thinking? Does he want to add fuel to the fire?

"I just don't get it. How can you do this to your own brother, Edward?" She asks, and the guilt comes rushing back that if I were standing I would have fallen to my knees.

She's right.

How can we do this to Riley?

Riley who loved me and adored his older brother.

"Riley would have wanted his child to have a father, someone who can take care of him or her, like no one else could. We're not betraying Riley by doing this, so stop trying to guilt trip Bella into believing that." Edward grits his teeth.

Elizabeth's face turns red with anger and she says something that she will probably regret for the rest of her life.

"I wish you had died instead of my poor Riley!" She yells at Edward.

Everyone gasps in shock.

Before I know what I'm doing, I find myself suddenly standing with face inches away from Elizabeth's.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I shout. "How can you even say something like that? Isn't it enough that you've already lost one son, you want to drive the other one away as well?"

Elizabeth's mouth is hanging open in shock.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get out of here." I glance at him over my shoulder, only to find that he had stood up, probably ready to interfere in case Elizabeth felt inclined to start a cat fight right then and there.

He nods silently and I wave to everyone else before walking out with my fiancé.

We walk silently to his car and get inside.

"Wow, that was…" I begin.

"Yeah," Edward replies, understanding what I needed to say.

"Are you alright? I've never seen anyone stand up to my mother like that before." He says, amused.

He doesn't seem fazed by what she'd said to him.

That's…good, I guess.

"I'll be fine." I shrug. "Are you okay, though? I mean, after what she said…"

"It's alright," He interrupts me. "She's said worse since Riley's funeral. Riley and my mom were very close; it's understandable that she's upset." He explains calmly. His face is completely devoid of emotion.

Way too calmly.

"It's not _that_ understandable." I reply.

He remains quiet for a few seconds and then asks if I want to go somewhere for a while or if I'd rather go home.

Subject change it is then.

I ask him to drive me home, since this entire morning has worn me out completely.

Edward drops me off, but after the whirlwind we've been through, I don't feel like being alone right now so I ask him if he wants to come in for a while.

He seems surprised at my invitation but readily agrees.

I lead him in and ask if he wants something to drink. He nods and follows me to the kitchen. He sits at the kitchen table and I can feel his gaze following me as I stand in front of the fridge to grab him something to drink.

"Um, I only have soda." I announce apologetically.

"That's fine," He shrugs.

I lean down to grab it and close the door to the fridge. As I walk to the table to set it in front of Edward, in true Bella fashion, I trip over my own two feet.

"Bella!" Edward miraculously grabs me before I can fall down and cause potential harm to the baby.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned. He sets me on my feet again, his hands lingering until he makes sure that I'm able to stand on my own.

I look up into his green eyes, "I'm fine."

His eyes are so intense as he looks at me and I realize that I've never been this close to him before. His face is so close to mine that if I raise my head just a little bit, my mouth would touch his.

Oh, God. What the hell am I thinking?

Before I can figure out what to do next or how to extricate myself from this awkward situation, Edward's bends down and his mouth moves incredibly closer.

* * *

**(A/N): I know, mean cliffie! Gotta kep you guys interested, somehow :D**

**So about the delay…I started a new job last month but then had to quit and then I started another job which is better than the first but still exhausting, so that's why I've been impossibly slow in writing this chapter. This have thankfully settled down now and I can update much much faster :)**

**Hope you're all still with me and haven't given up on this fic!**

**Looking forward to hearing from you all, so let me know what you think of this chappie…Was it worth the wait? :)**

**Until next time (Soon!)**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Finally..again :D Please don't hate me. I've come up with a plan that will get me to update once a week now, instead of every two or three weeks, so I hope you're all still here with me and have not given up :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot :D**

**So on to the chapter!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Six**

_Oh hell._

_What am I doing? I can't kiss Edward!_

It's fine, I'll just step back slowly and…oh God, he's so close, I can feel his breath on my face!

My eyes close involuntarily as his lips gently touch mine.

But before we can go any further, our intimate bubble bursts with a loud banging at my front door.

"Uh, I should get that." I mutter under my breath as I quickly flee the scene, leaving Edward alone in my kitchen.

I take a second to calm my racing heart before I finally open the door.

"Bella, sweetheart! We're so glad you're home!" Esme gushes as she steps forward to hug me warmly. Carlisle is standing right behind her with his familiar crooked smile; a smile that I've only seen on one other face.

Edward's.

"Hey, Esme. Carlisle. I thought you guys went back to New York." I snap out of my wayward thoughts and address my late husband's aunt and uncle.

I ushered them inside the house, hoping against hope that Edward would remain in the kitchen. After the emotional whirlwind I've just gone through today, I don't feel like having to explain Edward's presence in my house to anyone.

However, Edward, who never stops surprising me, stepped casually out of the kitchen and strolled to where we stood by the door.

"I asked Esme and Carlisle to stay behind for a bit to help you with the move." He says, casually.

"The move?" I ask dumbly, my muddled head unable to comprehend exactly what is going on.

"To New York," Edward explains. "I had hoped that you'd be ready to move by next week."

"That soon?" I exclaim.

"Well, I have to get back to the company as soon as possible and I don't feel comfortable leaving you behind."

"Why not? You don't think I can manage without you?" I now face him fully with my arms crossed in front of me.

I'm tired of how he continually insists on making decisions for me, as if I'm some child who's incapable of taking care of herself.

"I think you can manage just fine Bella, I'd just rather you had some help." Edward explained further, placating me, just a little bit.

"And we'd really love to help out, Bella." Carlisle speaks up, trying to defuse the tension between Edward and me, I guess.

I smile weakly at him, "But, don't you both have work? I really don't want to bother you with any of this."

"Nonsense, dear." Esme protested. "You won't be bothering us at all. I don't have any clients for the time being." She said, referring to her interior design business. "And Carlisle has taken a much deserved leave of absence from the hospital for the next two months."

"That's right, after we help you both with the move; I'm taking my beautiful wife, here, to Paris for our 30th anniversary." Carlisle steps forward and wraps his arm around his wife. Esme instinctively leans back against him.

"Oh, that's amazing, congratulations." I beam at them, while inside my heart twists with envy. I envy their happiness, their love, the fact that they got to spend thirty years together, while Riley and I were so cruelly robbed of our chance. But then I remember that even when Riley was alive, we never had the kind of relationship Carlisle has with Esme. We were in love, there's no doubt about that, but we never had the kind of passionate, all-consuming love his aunt and uncle seem to have.

Maybe we would have, though, if we'd been given more time.

If only we hadn't fought that day, and he hadn't stormed out…

I take a slow deep breath through my mouth, trying to reign in my emotions. I don't need to break down in front of Esme and Carlisle.

A second later, Edward steps behind me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezing it the tiniest bit, but somehow it's enough to get me calmed down.

I turn my head back his way and give him a small smile in thanks.

He winks back.

Edward Cullen has actually winked at me!

And why the hell am I blushing now? It's just Edward.

Right, just Edward who I was about to make out with in my kitchen a few minutes ago.

"Well, then, we'll come back tomorrow to get started. Is that okay with you, Bella?" Esme asks. Edward and I are still locked in our own world.

"Uh, yeah, Esme, that would be great. Thanks again to you both." I replied after I finally snapped out of my daze.

"No problem at all," Carlisle smiled kindly. "We'll see you both tomorrow then. Bella, Edward." He smirks slightly when he looks at Edward.

What's that about?

I choose not to dwell on it. Or I'm not really given a chance, to be exact.

Carlisle and Esme leave and Edward immediately turns me around to face him.

When I refuse to look him in the face, he lifts my chin up gently with his fingers.

"Bella," He says softly and I'm reminded of how my knees turn to jelly when he says my name like that.

That's not supposed to happen, not with Edward.

We're soon to be married, but he's made it absolutely clear that it would be a marriage in name only and that's exactly what I want.

_It is._

"Can we talk about what almost happened in there?" He tilts his head in the direction of my kitchen.

"Uh, Edward. I don't really want to talk about this right now." I ramble, looking anywhere but at him.

"But, Bella, we almost kissed, don't you think we…"

I cut him off before he can go any further, "Edward, I really have to go. I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes to find out the sex of the baby and I would rather not be late."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Edward asks, seeming to forget about our previous conversation. Thank God.

"There wasn't any time. Anyway, I'm telling you now- and I really have to go." I turn to leave but Edward holds me back by grabbing my arm gently.

"Wait, I'll take you." Edward dictates. Again.

"No. I can take myself, thank you." I insisted.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want me in the exam room with you, but at least let me drive you there and bring you back when you're done." He pleads.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine and you can come in the exam room, I don't mind." I admit. The moment he'd mentioned not being in there with me, I realized I _wanted_ him to be there with me. Call me crazy, but I actually wanted Edward to be there the moment I find out about the sex of my baby.

Edward's face brightens up immediately, "Really? You don't mind? Because, I'd completely understand if…"

"Just come on, before I change my mind." I interrupt him and head outside for his car.

He rushes past me and opens the passenger door, then goes around to his side.

"You need to stop trying to make decisions for me, you know." I exclaim, as soon as he gets in the car.

"What?" Edward asks, startled at my vehemence.

"The whole Carlisle and Esme helping out scheme…Maybe, I could get everything done by myself."

"But you can't, Bella. You're in a delicate condition, now, and you need to be more careful. Besides, with me plus Esme and Carlisle helping you, we'd finish packing much sooner."

"Don't you think I know that?" I almost yell, getting worked up. "I would just appreciate it if you'd at least talk to me about it before making any decisions. Do I even get to decide when we get married?"

"When would you like us to get married?" Edward asks simply.

"I don't know! That's not the point!"

He smiles ruefully at my messed up argument. He's making me feel like I'm an idiot spouting off gibberish.

He sobers up after seeing my pissed off expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize that you were so angry about that. I promise to discuss everything with you first from now on."

Oh. That was easy.

"Thank you." I reply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Edward's hand almost reaching for mine, but he pulls it back quickly as if he was burned by fire.

"We're here." Edward announces, jolting me out of my thoughts.

He gets out and holds the door my open for me. We walk into the hospital together and head for the Nurse's station.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Doctor Webber?" I say to the Nurse at the desk. Her nametag says 'Jane'.

"One minute," She replies without even sparing me a glance. She picks up the phone and calls Angela, my OBGYN.

She hangs up a few seconds later and finally looks up, "You can go right…Oh, Edward! I mean, Mr. Cullen! I didn't know you were back!?"

Jane started fixing her hair and clothes while beaming up at Edward who was standing right behind me.

What the hell?

"Hello, Jane." Edward greets her unenthusiastically. "Is Doctor Webber ready for us?"

Jane's eyes widen as she realizes that Edward is in fact here with me.

"Oh, yes. Of course she is. She's waiting for you two in her office." Jane replies, still trying to flutter her eyelashes at Edward.

'Trying' is the key word here.

Edward ushers me towards the elevators without another word to Jane.

"So, how do you know Nurse Jane?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I know practically everyone in this hospital." He shrugs. "I used to visit Uncle Carlisle here all the time, before I went off to college and…"

"Stopped coming to Forks?" I complete the sentence for him.

Edward looks at me speculatively, and the elevator dings announcing our arrival before he has a chance to respond.

We walk side by side to Dr Webber's office and I knock before walking in.

"Bella!" Angela greets me enthusiastically. Ever since she became my OB we've actually become really close friends. Her, Alice and I used to have a girl's night out every once in a while, Rosalie also joined us when she could find a babysitter. We haven't really had a chance to do that, though, since Riley passed away.

"It's great to see you again." She walks around her desk and comes over to give me a warm hug. Angela always reminded me of Esme, so warm and kind.

"You too, Angie." I smile back at her as she pulls back from our hug.

Just then she spots Edward behind me and she raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, Edward! I wasn't expecting you as well." Contrary to Jane, Angela doesn't flutter her eye lashes or simper at Edward. Her smile is friendly but completely professional at the same time.

"Hi Angela," Edward greets her, smiling kindly. "Bella and I are engaged now." He explains very simply as though that clarifies everything.

"Oh," Angela exclaims in shock, but quickly recovers. "Congratulations, both of you. I didn't even know you were dating." She asks, curiously.

"We weren't," I reply quickly, not wanting her to think that I was dating Edward behind everyone's back. "It just happened…I mean…I'll explain later, okay?"

"Sure," Angela nodded. She seemed to understand that I wasn't ready to talk at the moment.

"So, can we get started? You said I can find out the sex of the baby today, right?" I ask, enthusiastically.

"Yes, definitely." Angela perks up as well. "The ultrasound machine is ready in the exam room. Just go ahead and lie down on the table over there and we'll get started."

I nod silently and follow her along with Edward, who had remained quiet except for his brief announcement a minute ago.

I wonder what he's thinking right now. Is he nervous, or excited? Does he regret asking me if he can come along?

I sneak a glance at his face as he helps me lie down on the exam table while Angela sets up the ultrasound. He has this intense look on his face that is completely indecipherable. He looks like he's lost in thought. He starts paying attention again as soon as Angela applied the cold gel to my stomach and starts up the ultrasound machine.

"Here we go," Angela says as the screen lights up and we can finally see an outline of the baby.

No words can possibly describe how I feel as I look at the black and blue image on the screen.

"The little kiddo seems to be in good shape. She has a strong heartbeat too."

My breath stills and I can barely feel Edward grabbing onto my hand.

Angela beams at back at both of us as tears start to cloud my vision. "Yes, Bella, you're having a little baby girl!"

I laugh through the tears that have started falling over my cheeks. I look up at Edward and I'm surprised that his eyes are filled with tears as well, although he's grinning like crazy.

"A baby girl," He whispers almost reverently.

After that Angela gave us a few minutes alone, while she printed out a photo of the baby for us.

"I can't believe that in a few months I'm going to have a little girl." I smile widely at the thought of a little girl with my eyes and Riley's blonde hair.

"We're having a little girl." Edward declares as he sits next to me on the table cautiously as though he's afraid I'm going to bolt.

I'm suddenly jolted back to reality, when I realize that my little girl will never get the chance to know her father.

But then I look up at the man sitting next to me, and take in how kind and wonderful he's been to me despite my deplorable treatment of him, and I suddenly realize that my daughter and I will be just fine.

* * *

**(A/N): I just love it when I get to write sweet moments like these, because these two definitely have a rough road ahead of them…But not to worry, a HEA is in the works for our E and B :)**

**Sorry for those of you who are disappointed by the interrupted kiss, I just felt it was too soon for them now…no need to complicate matters even more than they are already..**

**Thank you so much for all your AMAZING reviews! I'm honestly blown away by all the support I've received for this fic..Thank you!**

**Some of you have had questions in your reviews, but you weren't signed in so I was unable to reply…I'm not ignoring you guys, I swear! :)**

**One last thing!**

**This story has a group on Facebook, so please join us over there for photos and teasers…etc.**

**Here's the link (just remove the spaces): www . facebook groups / 240227882707835 / **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. But I do own this amazing plot :D**

**Beta: the amazing RandomatGedz! Thank you for bearing with me even though you're really busy :)**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Seven**

The drive back from Angela's office is filled with euphoria, for both me and Edward. It's like finding out that we're going to have a little baby girl had set some new boundaries for us, or rather pushed the previous ones.

Edward and I hold hands freely during the entire drive back to my house. We also chat back and forth about anything and everything, but mainly about the preparations we need to make for the baby.

We even discuss the wedding and moving to New York. Edward thinks we should have the wedding in Forks, so our friends and family won't have to fly all the way to New York to attend. Although it's going to be a very small affair with only our parents and best friends in attendance, I still felt like I was betraying Riley. Here I was living my life to the fullest - getting married, having a baby, and possibly even getting a job in New York; Edward had mentioned a few publishing companies there that he knows of that would hire me because of my English degree.

I was so happy about that last bit. At last I'd get the chance to put my degree to work.

But I couldn't stop the guilt from creeping up on me every time I thought of moving and beginning a new life.

I don't want to be that woman who lost her husband and then just stopped living. I'm always going to love Riley and I miss him like hell, but I need to move on, for me and for my baby.

I need to start thinking of the future.

And of Edward.

I glance towards the driver's seat where my fiancé is seated.

I never, not in a million years, would have imagined myself getting married to Edward Cullen.

What happened to the cold and aloof man I knew him to be?

How is it that he changed so quickly, and why?

He was such an enigma to me, and I actually can't wait to get to know him more. Maybe then I can figure out why he acted the way he did before Riley passed away.

Maybe then I can get some peace of mind.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" Edward asks suddenly, smirking at me.

"You." I answer before thinking and immediately my face turns beat red.

Edward looks surprised. "Me? What about me?"

"Nothing, it's just that…sometimes, I can't figure you out." I shrug. "There are times when you're the sweetest person on earth and then other times when it feels like you're hiding something."

Edward's smirk falls for a second, but then he covers it up by smiling.

"You think I'm the sweetest person on earth?" He teases me and I blush again.

"Cut it out." I swat his shoulder softly with my hand and to my surprise Edward captures it in his and kisses the back softly.

"What was that for?" I almost whisper. It feels like I've lost my voice.

"Just felt like it." Edward shrugs, still smiling.

I pull my hand slowly from his grasp and face the front in my seat, unable to look at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds…" He starts apologizing.

"No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard, that's all." I hasten to reply.

It's then that I realize how free and open we've been acting with each other since we left the hospital and I'm taken aback by how comfortable it felt.

We spend the rest of the drive in silence, but Edward keeps on holding my hand in his the entire way. I let him.

The moment we arrive back at the house, we're met by a new surprise. Edward's father is waiting for us at my doorstep. Well, I assume that he's waiting for the both of us, since I can't imagine what he'd want to talk to _me_ about.

"Edward, Bella." He greets us as we get out of the car and walks towards the house. "How was the doctor's appointment?" He asks, smiling hesitantly.

Edward rushes to my side and wraps an arm around me protectively.

"It was great. You're going to have a granddaughter." Edward answered, smiling crookedly, the tension in his body when he first saw his father was waiting for us finally drained as he starts talking about the baby.

Now, I can feel his body vibrating with excitement.

I glance up at him as he starts telling his father about how we heard the baby's heart beat for the first time and I find myself mesmerized by him, entranced by his every word.

How is it that someone can be so willing to take care of a woman and child who are not his own? Is he really that selfless or is there something in it for him?

"And how are you feeling Bella?" Edward Sr.'s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you feeling okay?"

Well, I needed to give him points for at least trying to make small talk. That was a lot more than his wife has ever done.

"Um, I'm doing great, thank you. Would you like to come in?" I offer. I'm already starting to feel the effects of standing too long. At four and a half months, I imagine it won't be long before I'm barely mobile. Well, that's too dramatic, but I'm still bitter about the whole swollen feet thing.

We lead Edward's father inside and he seems slightly on edge before he asks if he can speak to Edward alone.

Edward's scowl makes a quick appearance and he insists that anything his father has to say can be said in front of me. I definitely appreciated that Edward was trying to stand by me, but I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to hear what his father had to say, judging by the look of anxiety on his face.

Edward Sr. was _never_ anxious.

He always exuded calmness and very rarely showed any excessive emotion unless there was some sort of emergency.

That is why I thought it better to just leave them to it right now.

"Whatever it is you have to say, you can say it in front of Bella." Edward still insists.

"No, it's fine, Edward, really." I reassure him. "I have to get lunch ready, anyway." I scramble out of the room before he can protest and head quickly for the kitchen.

I start preparing the meal, all the while my mind wandering to the two men sitting in my living room.

What could have been so urgent that my father-in-law needed to come here to speak with Edward right away?

Is it something about Elizabeth?

Is it about _me_?

Unconsciously I start moving closer to the door, closer to where they are. Their voices start drifting to where I am and I can almost make out what they're saying.

That's when I wish I hadn't moved.

"Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe and all I want to do is run over to her and take her in my arms and never let go. And I'd do it if it wouldn't absolutely terrify her at this point." I can hear Edward's voice clearly by now. My heart stutters at his words.

Who is he talking about? Is he in love with someone? Why the hell hasn't he said anything? And most importantly, why then is he marrying me?

For some reason my heart squeezes painfully at the thought of Edward with someone else. Maybe I've gotten too used to the idea that he would be my husband.

I should have known better.

"I can't believe we never noticed how much you loved her." His father replies.

He knows that woman too? How come I've never heard of this until now?

"Riley did." Edward confesses.

I can't believe Riley never said anything to me. He was always joking about how his brother needed to get laid so he can finally loosen up.

"What?" Ed Sr. sounds completely astonished at that new piece of information.

"He knew. He knew how much I cared about her." Edward goes on. He sounds so despondent. Now, why would the fact that Riley knew make him so miserable?

Ugh, too many questions!

Always too many fucking questions whenever it came to Edward Cullen.

I move away from the doorway after that, not wanting to hear any more of it, and try to busy myself with preparing the meal.

About a half hour later, Ed comes in to say goodbye before he leaves. Edward stays with me in the kitchen offering to help, but I tell him I'm almost done.

"Are you okay?" I find myself asking him when he remains quiet for some time.

He clears his throat nervously, "Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little on edge since your father left. Did he have some bad news?" I ask. It sounds like I'm fishing for information and maybe I am. After what I heard him saying to his father, how the hell can I _not_ be curious?

"No, not really. He just…wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks we're making a mistake and should reconsider before it's too late." Edward replied rolling his eyes, as if what his father had said seems inconceivable to him.

"And what do _you_ think?" I ask. My heartbeat quickens in anticipation of his answer.

Edward gets up from the stool he's been sitting on to get closer to where I'm standing. He immediately reaches for my hand as soon as he's close enough.

"I _know_ that we're doing the right thing Bella, for us and for baby girl Cullen." He smiles fondly as he mentions the baby.

My heart slows down to a normal level. Well, as normal as it can be whenever I'm around Edward.

Suddenly my mind flashes back to the last time we'd stood so close in my kitchen, and I pull my hand from his too abruptly.

Edward frowns in confusion for a second and then he nods in understanding and takes a step away, looking a bit defeated.

"Uhm, you must be hungry by now, let's eat, shall we?" My voice is shaking imperceptibly.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry! You're probably starving by now. You're eating for two as it is." Edward rambles apologetically.

We settle down at the table to eat then and try to make small talk, but the brief awkwardness we experienced a moment ago has driven the comfort we've been feeling together away and replaced it with tension all over again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day Esme and Carlisle arrive to help me and Edward wrap up everything with the house. But when I say Edward and me, I mean just Edward.

When they all first arrive, I'm directed by Edward to rest in the living room and keep my feet up, which is ridiculous since I'm not even that heavily pregnant. I don't need to be pampered.

But Edward wouldn't listen. He insisted that I don't lift a finger, as he and his aunt and uncle went about the house wrapping things up and gathering my clothes into bags and boxes.

Sometime around mid-afternoon, I'm approached by a hesitant Esme. She asks if I've decided what I want to do with Riley's things.

I slowly get up and climb up the stairs to my room where everything but Riley's clothes and personal belongings has been packed up.

I walk over to our walk-in closet and run my hands through his clothes that are hanging there. His favorite blue sweater that I'd bought him for his eighteenth birthday, the dirty white shirt he wore to work because he insisted it brought him good luck; something that I didn't understand, because what would a mechanic need good luck for?

A laugh escapes me through the tears I hadn't realized are running down my cheeks.

Edward enters the room behind me. I don't need to turn around to know that he's there.

"Bella," He calls out quietly.

"Goodwill," I blurt out quickly before I change my mind.

"What?" Edward asks unsure what I was saying since it probably came out garbled.

"Riley's things, I think we should send them to goodwill. Except for a few items that I think we should keep for the baby and, of course, if you would like to keep something too, just look around and just take it, I won't mind. Riley would've wanted you to have something of his. And we should ask your parents too, if they want something…And maybe Emmett as well, I don't know…"

I'm cut off by Edward's arms wrapping around me from behind. It's then I realize that my tears had turned to full out sobbing. My knees suddenly go weak and I lean back against Edward as he tightens his arms around me and whispers comfortingly in my ear.

If I had been in better state of mind, maybe I'd have noticed how intimate our embrace was, or how much I'd gotten used to depending on him whenever things got tough.

I move reluctantly out of his embrace after my tears had finally dried.

"Come on, we still have so much work to do." I move past him and leave the room before he can say anything.

After that, Edward lets me work alongside the three of them to pack up what's left of the house. Instinctive as he is, he must have noticed that it helps keep my mind off of everything else that's going on.

We manage to finish packing everything up in two days, which is a record time, but with four people doing it, we managed to be done much quicker than if it had been just Edward and me.

I reluctantly admit to myself that he had been right to ask for Carlisle and Esme's help.

The day we finish all the work, the four of us order some pizza and hang around in the living room talking and laughing; something that it feels like I haven't done in a long time. We stay up until pretty late at night, and then Esme and Carlisle leave for the night and Edward starts getting ready to head home as well.

Home - being his hotel room, since he has refused to go back to his parent's house since the day of the fight.

I ask him if he wants to stay the night and offer him one of Riley's night clothes.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Edward asks, his voice sounding hopeful.

He must really be tired of staying at that hotel.

"Definitely. You can stay in the guest room upstairs." I offer, already feeling better that we would be staying under the same roof.

"Goodnight, Edward." I call out to him as well head to our rooms for the evening.

"Night, Bella." He whispers before I enter my room and softly close the door behind me. I stand still by the door waiting until I hear his door closing quietly a few seconds later.

I then walk to my nightstand and grab the only item besides my toiletries and a few clothes that I hadn't packed yet.

Riley's diary.

The diary Edward gave me so that I can write to the baby and tell her about her father.

I had been avoiding it so far, not sure exactly what I wanted to say, but now things seem a little more clear in my head, especially after our plans have been confirmed.

There's no going back now.

I settle into bed and open the journal to the first blank page.

_Dear Baby Girl Cullen,_

_I'm sorry that I have to call you that for a while yet, until we pick a name. I can't wait to meet you, sweetheart. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I can't wait for you to get to see the world for yourself, even if it will be missing one person that will be irreplaceable for you._

_In a week's time, my life and yours will take a different path than I had ever imagined. In a week, we'll be moving to New York with your uncle Edward, baby girl._

_And I hope to God I'm making the right decision for you._

_But I have a feeling, that we'll be just fine, kiddo._

_I know we will, because no matter what we'll always have each other, and now we have Edward._

_I love you._

_-Your Mommy_

* * *

**(A/N): Whew! That was a particularly hard chapter to write, but I'm glad you guys have read it now, because I'm in desperate need of feedback! :D**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And has anyone noticed something that I let slip about Bella and Riley in the last chapter? Better go back and check ;)**

**Also join us on our Facebook Group (Link on my profile)**

**Thank you for all of you who have reviewed, alerted or favorited this story! Love you all! :)**

**Until Next Time, **

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Um, long time no see? *Runs and hides***

***Peaks out* Here's the new chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

***Hides again***

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Eight**

I get up early the next morning and check on Edward in the guest room. He's lying face down on one side of the bed with his hand dangling down the side, touching the floor. My eyes widen when I see that he's actually bare-chested. I swallow the thick lump that's suddenly lodged itself in my throat. Even his back looks sexy. He looks so peaceful too, so I slowly close the door again so as not to disturb him. I quickly freshen up before heading to the kitchen. We'd left out a few appliances that I would need to use before we move tomorrow. I move around the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Edward comes down a few minutes later, lured by the smell of the bacon and coffee. I send a quick prayer to God that he had put on his shirt before coming down.

"Bella? Why are you up so early?" He asks.

Have I ever mentioned how adorable Edward looks when he's all rumpled and sleepy?

Well, there you have it.

"I just wanted to get breakfast ready, thought you might be hungry after all the work we did yesterday." I explain.

"I wish you would've woken me up so I can help you. It can't be good for you being on your feet for so long." He frowns in concern.

Damn him! Even when he's frowning I can't help but notice how handsome he looks.

"I'm completely fine, trust me." I tell him as I usher him to the nearest chair and start laying the food on the table in front of him before taking a seat on the chair right next to him. "Besides, I'm a nurturer. I _need_ to take care of someone. So, if we're getting married, you're going to have to get used to me cooking breakfast for you every single day."

"Hey, you won't hear any objections from me. This is delicious!" He replied with a mouthful of pancakes.

I grin, unreasonably glad that he likes my cooking.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Edward asks after he cleans off his plate, gobbling all of the food like there's no tomorrow, while I look on in amusement.

"Rose and Alice are coming over in a bit to spend the day with me, since it's my last day in Forks for a while. They mentioned that you're doing the same with Emmett and Jasper?" I inquire.

"Yup, that's the plan," He says. "Well, then I'd better head out. There are a few things that I need to get done before we leave tomorrow." He announces as he gets up.

"Oh, okay." I mumble in disappointment. I'd hoped that he would stay for a bit longer. I'm not sure why, I guess the more time I spend with him, the more I crave his presence.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asks, noticing my glum expression.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just dreading the farewell makeover Alice is bound to subject me to." I joke.

Edward chuckles, "Well, don't let her do anything too drastic. I like this Bella and am not inclined to change anything about her."

"I'll let her know." I blush.

I walk Edward to the door where he surprises me with a kiss on the cheek before leaving,

"I'll be here first thing in the morning. Call me right away if you need anything, alright?" Are his parting words as I nod dumbly.

Am I ever going to get over the surprise I feel whenever he shows so much concern over me and the baby?

I guess I'm still trying to get over the change, that overall transformation that has happened to his personality since he asked me to marry him. The old Edward, the Edward I knew since school, my husband's brother, almost seems like a distant memory now.

I just hope that the new and improved Edward decides to stick around even after we're married and in New York.

A nagging worry tells me that Edward might regret offering his help when he finds out what an utter mess I am.

I sigh, resigned to face whatever is coming my way no matter what it happens to be.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I decide to pay a visit to my parents so that I can spend some time with them before I leave. My mom spends most of that time crying and my father gives me a stern lecture about what to do when I've decided I had had enough. He even offers to buy me some pepper spray. I try to tell him that there's no way in hell I'm going to use pepper spray against my own husband and he just shrugs and says, "You never know when you might need it."

"Dad," I shout indignantly.

"Alright," He concedes, "I just want you to promise me to tell us right away if you ever need anything."

I sigh and promise him that I will, even though I know deep down that Edward would never make us want for anything. And I don't just mean material things, he's so warm and compassionate, that I'm sure that neither I nor the baby would ever feel neglected.

I say goodbye to my teary-eyed parents after that and then make my way home before Alice and Rosalie get there.

My best friends arrive at my house an hour later and we spend the rest of the day sprawled out on my couch watching movies and giving each other makeovers.

Translation: _Alice_ gives us makeovers.

It's then I realize how much I'm going to miss them. How much I'm actually uprooting myself from all that I know and love to move across the country with a man whom I thought hated me until a short time ago. Then I remind myself that I'll be seeing them all a month from now when they fly to New York for the wedding.

"What are you going to do with the house, though?" Alice asks that night after we're all tuckered out from the full day we've had. "Will you sell it?"

"No, the house is going to stay," I reply decisively. I've already thought this out and even discussed it with Edward who wholeheartedly agreed with my decision. "I'm going to keep it for my daughter and she can decide what she wants to do with it when she grows up. Who knows, I might actually need it sooner than that."

"What do you mean? Do you think your marriage to Edward won't last?" Rosalie starts her interrogation. Of my two best friends, Rosalie has always been the more protective one. Alice had a tendency to push me to do what I want and throw caution to the wind, while Rosalie has always been the one to warn me to be careful and think everything through before acting.

"At this point, I'm not really sure about anything anymore." I sigh.

"But, you have feelings for him, right?" Alice asks, eagerly. "That's why you're doing this, isn't it?"

"I think it's too early to talk about feelings, Ali. I mean, I barely even know Edward." I confess.

"But he definitely has feelings for you. I just know it." Alice announces confidently.

"I don't think so, Alice." I disagree.

"Would you drop it, Alice? We don't want to freak her out when she's about to move in with the guy." Rosalie says, in an attempt to curb Alice's enthusiasm.

"Oh, sorry." Alice stops immediately then. "So, let's change the subject. How's the little one doing? Have you decided on a name yet?"

The conversation moves on to my baby girl after that. We talk about all sorts of plans for the baby, from names to the color of the nursery, as if it's going to be anything other than Pink. Alice, though, insists that Pink is so overdone, and that we should think of something else like maybe green or yellow.

She keeps saying 'we' and including Edward in all of my plans, and I have to admit that it doesn't freak me out at all. I guess I'm used to the idea of him being included in my life now.

My phone beeps a while later and I check it to find a message from Edward.

**Hope you're having a good time. Don't let Alice tire you out ;) –E**

I smile at his concern and reply: **I don't know about that, it's hard to deter Alice once she's started :D –B **

I get a reply a few seconds later.

**Want me to come over there and whisk you away, before she does too much damage? –E**

My heart actually skips a beat at the idea of Edward coming over. I can't believe I actually miss him. He'd only been here a few hours ago.

**I think I can manage :D Thanks, though –B **

I reply reluctantly.

**No problem, I'll always be here to help, Bella :) –E**

His words pierce me to the heart, and I can't help the tears that attack my eyes.

**I know –B**

I reply simply, letting him know that I understand, and I do trust him.

"Oh, is that Edward?" Alice's voice bursts the bubble I've been in since we started texting.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" My face flames and I can feel all the blood rush up to it.

"Well, for one, you haven't stopped smiling since you got the first text and now you can't stop blushing!" She grins mischievously and I narrow my eyes at her. "I think it's so cute, though."

"Who knew that you and Edward would someday fall in love." Her gaze turns all dreamy and I'm suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Alice. Who said anything about love?" I mutter. I still haven't forgotten what I overheard Edward saying to his father. He has feelings for someone else, but for whatever reason, he's unable to be with her.

"Deny it all you want but the signs are all there." Alice insists.

"Geez, Alice, enough with the psychic mumbo jumbo. If Bella says she's not in love then she isn't." Rose interrupts and I send her a grateful smile.

Alice huffs in annoyance at my unwillingness to continue talking about Edward, but she finally gets the hint and backs off.

Rose and Alice stay the night with me, so they can say goodbye the next morning before I leave with Edward to catch our plane after helping the movers load the trucks that will deliver my furniture and belongings to New York.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, the three of us get up early and make breakfast together. Edward finally arrives around nine.

"Good morning." Edward sends one of his sexy crooked smiles my way as he walks in, and then he bends down and kisses my cheek, before hugging both Alice and Rose in greeting.

Alice sends me a knowing smile behind his back.

I simply roll my eyes at her.

The movers arrive not long afterwards and we all help them load everything into their truck. It takes almost two hours before we're done.

I stand in my living room and take a look around my house that is now completely bare and looks unlived in.

My heart aches that I'm leaving it behind. It feels like I'm abandoning it.

"We can come back whenever you want, Bella." Edward says softly from where he's standing close behind me.

I smile back at him grateful for his continued support. I also don't fail to notice that he said 'we', 'we can come back'. There's no end to the man's selflessness.

Jasper and Emmett arrive shortly to see us on our way as well. After all the hugs and goodbyes are done, Edward and I get in his car so we can be on our way and not miss our flight.

"Ready?" Edward asks me as he starts up the engine.

"As I'll ever be." I smile.

I seem to be doing that a lot these days.

Smiling.

I can only hope that it stays this way for as long as possible.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey, everyone! **

**Next Chapter: New York! :)**

**I was actually going to get them to NY two chapters ago, but it seems to keep getting delayed :D Anyway, the story I have in my head only keeps getting more exciting after this, so hang on to your seats! :D**

**So, about this chapter…what did you all think? Any theories about what will happen next? Any questions? :)**

**Thank you soooo much for all of the fabulous reviews that really always encourage me to give you a better chapter each time :)**

**Don't forget our FB group! Link on my profile :)**

**Until Next Time, **

**Ciao! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): SURPRISE!**

** *Runs and hides***

**Oh, and thanks so much for my beta RandomatGedz!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Nine**

"Edward, what did you do?"

"What? I thought this is what you wanted…"

"Are you kidding me? This is the farthest thing from what I wanted!"

"Don't worry about it, Bella, please. You're going to get used to it…in time."

"I highly doubt it." I grumble.

I know that I'm acting insane, but I can't help it. This time Edward went all out.

"You didn't have to buy such a large house. An apartment would have been just fine." I tell him as I glance up at the house, no_, a freaking castle_, we'd parked the car in front of. We'd landed in New York a mere hour ago and Edward had brought us upstate to the house he's bought.

"There's a park and great schools nearby…safe neighborhood, too. I thought it would be a great place to live." He says, frowning in worry.

I guess I'm being a bit ungrateful, but he had really taken me by surprise.

"Wow, you really thought of everything." I admit, and he smiles.

"I bought the house the day you agreed to marry me. If you don't like it, I can put it back on the market and we can start looking for something else."

I sigh. He'd really put a lot of effort, not to mention money, into this.

"Maybe, I should see the inside first." I concede.

Edward smiles happily as he leads me inside the house/castle. Turns out it is already fully furnished.

"I bought the furniture because I wanted you to be comfortable as soon as we got here, but of course you can change anything that you don't like." He explained hastily.

"Oh no, everything looks great." And it did look great. The entrance is magnificent, and the entire house looks so cozy and comfortable too.

I stop looking around when I notice a grand piano next to the French style windows in the huge living room.

"You play the piano?" I ask him, surprised.

Edward nervously runs his fingers through his hair, "Uh, yeah. You didn't know that?"

"No, Riley never mentioned it."

"I started taking lessons when I was five years old. Mom insisted. She tried to convince Riley as well later on, but he was more interested in football than music." Edward smiled fondly at the memory, and my heart squeezes painfully.

He notices my expression and his smile quickly disappears, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, we can talk about Riley. I don't want it to be awkward between us whenever his name is mentioned."

"Of course," Edward nods.

"So, is there anything you _can't_ do?" I tease him trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope, I can pretty much do anything and everything." He jokes.

"Hm, now I'm determined to make it my mission to find your one weakness Mr. Cullen."

He looks at me for a second before smiling sadly.

"I'm sure you will someday," He says. "Come on; let me show you to your room, you must be exhausted." He ushers me upstairs before we can talk any further and I'm left wondering what the hell had just happened.

My room is perfect. It's spacious and fully furnished with comfortable chairs, a sofa and a huge queen sized bed. He even included a few bookshelves against the wall that are already full to the brim with books.

"Do you like it?" I'm startled out of my silent admiration of the room by Edward's soft voice.

"Like it? This is perfect!" I exclaim enthusiastically.

Edward grins happily.

"Great, I'll leave you to unpack and rest then. Oh, and Mrs. Stevens left us some lunch if you're hungry."

"Mrs Stevens?"

"She's the housekeeper," He explains. "She comes over every day to do some cooking and cleaning, so if there's anything you need her to bring over, food or anything else, just ask her and she'll do it."

"Oh, okay." I nod.

Edward walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. I let out a breath I hadn't known that I was holding.

I slowly look around the room again and walk to the bed where I throw myself back on it and close my eyes.

Exhaustion doesn't even begin to cover how I feel right now.

I'm getting married tomorrow.

To Edward.

That's the only thought floating through my head right now.

Everyone would be flying out here for the wedding and they will be staying for a couple of days.

Sure, it would have been easier for everyone if we could have gotten married in Forks but Edward said that it takes much less time to get the paperwork done for the wedding here in New York than back in Washington.

We aren't really in any rush, but it seems like both Edward and I have subconsciously agreed to do it as fast as possible before we change our minds.

I continue to lie there and stare blankly at the ceiling, trying to clear my head and maybe relax for a while, but it's completely useless.

I have no idea how much time has passed before I hear a knock on my door and Edward hesitantly pokes his head in.

"Hey, is everything okay? You haven't come down for lunch, so I came up to check how you were doing."

As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly and my face turns red in embarrassment.

"Food is already in the microwave, care to join me?" Edward smiles, amused, I nod silently and follow him down to the kitchen.

We eat together in companionable silence before I go up to change and have a shower in the ensuite bathroom attached to my bedroom.

I could definitely get used to this.

By the time I'm done, Edward has the popcorn ready and a movie already popped into the DVD player for us to watch.

I snuggle into the large sofa in the living room while Edward takes the other side. We keep our distance, as usual. Honestly, the effort it takes me to maintain a safe distance from him at all times is beginning to wear on my nerves.

Not because I want to be closer to him, absolutely not.

It's just that it usually turns awkward or embarrassing and I'd rather just have an easy relationship with him than all this stiffness.

Turns out that _Chasing Liberty_ is the movie Edward picked out.

"I didn't know you were a fan Mandy Moore." I tease him.

"Hey, she's a national treasure!" He jokes, "Besides, what's not to like about her?" He wiggles his eyebrows implying that he was very much a fan of her physique.

"Hey!" I throw one of the sofa cushions at him, which he catches easily. "You're not supposed to comment on other women's' looks in front of your fiancée, unless of course it's to say they don't compare to her beauty and elegance."

"Wow, Bella, I never figured you for the jealous type."

My face heats up, "I'm not jealous!"

Edward smiles silently for a second before turning back to the TV.

"You're right on one thing though," He speaks softly. "She doesn't compare to you."

I'm struck silent as I stare openly at him while he watches the movie.

"You're missing the best part of the movie, Bella." He says as he passes the popcorn bowl.

I finally snap out of my haze and turn back to the TV.

I don't notice it at the time, but my mouth curves up into a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo 

Today is my wedding day.

I sleep in a little late because we're getting married at city hall in the afternoon.

Edward and I have a quiet breakfast together which he prepares. He said that he'd given Mrs. Steven a vacation for the week.

Our family and friends arrive a little later. They'd barely made it to the hotel to change and then came directly to our house.

Elizabeth does not show up, however, which doesn't really come as a surprise to any of us.

But Edward Sr. managed to make it, in spite of that. God only knows what would be waiting for him when he gets back home to his wife.

I truly felt sorry for my father-in-law.

Alice helps me prepare as I dress in a simple white dress that falls an inch above the knees.

"Oh, you look so pretty! Wait, let me snap a quick photo!" Alice gushes as she reaches for her Iphone and takes a couple of photos before we leave.

I cannot help but laugh heartily at her enthusiasm.

She pauses in her task and smiles widely at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's good to see you laugh like that again." She says. "Edward must be really good for you."

"He is." I admit. "He's been really there for me in the past few weeks; I couldn't have done it without his help."

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask. How are you guys doing in terms of sleeping arrangements?" She inquires with a knowing glint in her eye.

"It's just that," She goes on, "This room looks way too girly to be Edward's as well."

I'm miraculously saved from replying by a knock on the door.

Edward walks in slowly, looking fantastic in a grey suit.

"Hey," He greets us, looking only at me as he stands a few steps away.

"Hi," I reply.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes," Alice announces as she walks to the door, "Don't take too long now." She says with a knowing grin that only results in my face turning beet red.

"You look beautiful." Edward says as soon as Alice is out of ear shot.

"Um, thank you. You don't look so bad either."

"Are you ready?" He asks as he offers me his arm to hold onto.

I nod silently as I wrap my arm through his and we walk out of my room.

The drive to the city hall is very short, maybe too short according to my fraying nerves. Edward sits next to me in the car and holds my hand in his the entire way as if he's afraid that I'm going to bolt as soon as I open the door.

The ceremony was very short, I don't think it took more than ten minutes, which was more than fine by me. I'm not sure why I was so nervous since I've had more than enough time to prepare for it.

Maybe it was due to Alice's remark back at the house, or our family's smiling and hopeful faces during the ceremony. It may also be due to the way Edward was looking at me right when we were announced husband and wife.

The moment I feel like I'm really ready to bolt, however, is when Edward leans in for our first kiss as man and wife. I lean back minutely afraid of what was about to happen and how it would completely change us, and Edward seems to notice my hesitance.

He does something unexpected, however, and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me flush against him before finally touching my lips with his.

And I'm completely lost.

* * *

**(A/N): So about the long wait, sooooooooooo sorryyyyyyy! Life has been pretty hectic lately…If you're on FB with me, then you already know that my mother was sick for a while and then after she got better, work just got worse and I got really busy, so I'm really very sorry about that and I do want you all to know that I've read all of your reviews and want to thank you so much for all of your amazing support! **

**I also hope you haven't given up on my fic yet!**

**Promise the long wait won't happen again…Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Until Next time,**

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Sooner than usual right? Right? :D**

**Big thanks to my beta RandomatGedz for making this story readable :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Ten**

"Bella?"

I twitch slightly at the sound of his melodic voice, but I'm too comfortable to open my eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart? Wake up, we're home." He shakes me slightly, and I finally muster up enough energy to open my eyes and sit up.

We're sitting in the car right in front of our house just as he'd said. When did I fall asleep? The last thing I remember was getting in the car after that mind blowing kiss we had when we were pronounced husband and wife.

My face flames at the memory.

"Um, how long was I asleep? Where is everyone else?" I ask, as I look around and find that we're the only car in the driveway.

"You fell asleep the moment we got settled in the car," Edward smiles affectionately at me. "You must have been exhausted. Everyone wanted to give us a chance to rest for a while before they come over for dinner later tonight."

"Oh, okay." I turn away from Edward's intent gaze and slowly climb out of the car, but before I can move an inch Edward is there to help me out.

"Thanks." I mumble quietly as he leads me to the door.

For the past few days, he's been treating me like I'm made of glass, and while I do appreciate his concern, I still can't help but be annoyed every once in a while. I'm very capable of walking on my own for a few steps without falling on my face, if that's what he's afraid of. But I know he's doing all he can to protect his late brother's unborn baby, and since that baby happens to be half mine as well, then I can't resent him for it.

"You should head up to your room and rest for a bit, I can get you some lunch if you're hungry?" He says as soon as we enter the house.

"No, it's okay, I can make my own food." I mumble as I shuffle towards the kitchen, although I feel like my legs are turning to lead. "I should prepare something for dinner, anyway."

"I can do that, Bella." He replies, following close behind me.

"No, I want to do it. This is the first time we host a dinner here, I want it to be good." I explain as I start gathering some ingredients to begin cooking.

A look of surprise crosses Edward's face for a second, before he smiles wickedly.

"Does that mean you doubt my cooking abilities?" He teases me.

"What would a twenty eight year old guy who's only ever cooked for himself know?" I laugh.

Edward quickly rolls up his sleeves, "I'm going to have to prove you wrong then. Scoot over." He pushes me gently out of the way and forces me to sit down at a nearby chair.

I giggle as he puts on a _'Kiss the Chef' _apron, which I hadn't known was even there, and gets to work.

We spend the next couple of hours bantering back and forth, and I'm actually surprised at how good Edward is in the kitchen. He definitely knows what he's doing.

When the meal is all done and stowed away in the oven until the guests arrive, we both head up to our respective rooms to shower and change.

Everyone starts arriving a half an hour later and we all gather around the dining table to taste Edward's delicious creations. And they are really delicious. I'm tempted to have him cook for me every day now.

Maybe he can be a stay at home dad, I muse.

That thought causes me to pause for a second. Since when have I been thinking of Edward as a dad? Since I agreed to marry him, I guess, I answer myself. After all, he's going to be the only father my baby knows.

I snap out of my thoughts as Edward reaches over and clasps my hand over the table, right in front of all our friends and family. I quickly pull my hand away in embarrassment.

Sure, we had to put up the guise of a loving coupe in front of everyone else, but he didn't have to be so blatant about it.

Edward frowns at me briefly before he's pulled into a conversation with Emmett, who's sitting next to him.

He really was pulling out all the stops.

I'm reminded of the passionate kiss we had shared at city hall. I guess that was part of the charade as well.

My shoulders droop a bit, and a strange feeling courses through me.

What is that? Disappointment?

Why would I be disappointed that the kiss wasn't genuine?

"Bella, is everything okay?" Alice leans in to whisper to me.

"Yeah," I clear my throat as it feels dry all of a sudden. "I'm fine."

"Honey," My mom joins in. "You look really exhausted, maybe we should all call it a night and let you two rest?" She suggests.

"No, really, you don't need to do that," I insist.

"I think Renee's right, sweetheart," Dad says. "You do look tired, besides we all have to catch early flights tomorrow, so we should head back to the hotel to get some rest too."

Everyone agrees, and before I can put up a fight, they file out of the house, giving us goodbye hugs and promises to visit again soon.

As soon as they're all gone, I quickly head back to the dining room to clean up the dishes.

"Bella, wait. I can do that," Edward protests.

"No, no. You cooked, so I clean," I argue. "Just go up and rest for a while, I'll be done in a couple of minutes anyway."

He stands rooted to the spot as he stares at me intently.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella." He apologizes. I stand still, dishes in both hands.

"It's fine; just give me a warning the next time you decide to do that."

Since my back is to him, I can't see how my words affected him, but I can hear him take in a long breath before he says, "Fine." Then I hear his footsteps walk away and climb up the stairs.

I sigh dismally, and plop down on one of the dining room chairs.

I was way too harsh; I shouldn't have said it like that.

Well, what's done is done and I can't take it back now.

I hear footsteps coming near again, and I look towards the doorway to find Edward dressed in his coat.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon." He announces quietly.

"Oh, okay." I stutter.

He walks out the door and I can hear the sound of the car's engine a minute later as it drives away.

Tears start to prick my eyes, and I quickly clean up the dishes before I collapse.

I take a quick shower and settle into bed for the night.

Sleep evaded me for the next couple of hours as I tossed and turned in bed trying to find a comfortable position to lie down in, so I could relax. Another hour passed and I remained the same, so I decided to give up and head to the kitchen to grab something warm to drink, maybe it could help me sleep then. As I pass by Edward's room, I pause for a second and listen carefully, hoping that maybe he had come home without me knowing, even though I knew that was impossible.

I sigh and continue on my way. I grab some milk out of the fridge and heat it up. As I sat down in the kitchen drinking, I hear a car's engine outside. I rush to the kitchen window and pull the curtains aside.

Edward had just parked his car and was making his way out. Even though it's dark outside now that he turned off the front lights of the car, I can still see the outline of his body. I can tell that he's moving unsteadily on his feet.

Is he drunk?

I walk quickly to the door and hold it open for him.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I call out.

He stops for a second and smiles sardonically.

"Just peachy." He says.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yup, s'that a problem?" He asks with a slur.

"No, I mean, I'm just worried about you, that's all." I confess.

Edward laughs loudly as he passes me to enter the house.

"Well, isn't that a fantastic turn of events. Little Miss Isabella cares about Edward Cullen after all. She's not just using him as a meal ticket, because she needs a baby Daddy."

"Edward!" I yell angrily at him. What the hell has gotten into him?

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" He looks sadly at me.

"You know what; we'll talk in the morning after you sober up. Maybe then you won't be such an asshole."

I walk away quickly, but no quick enough as Edward grabs a hold of me and wraps his arms around me from behind, holding me close to his body.

"No, wait, please." He mumbles almost incoherently, as I try to break free of his hold, but he only tightens his arms around me more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, please don't be mad at me."

"Let go, Edward." I push his arms as hard as I can, but he still won't let go.

"Not until you stop being mad at me." He insists.

"I'm not mad, just let go."

Instead of doing as I ask, he turns me around so that I'm facing him and bends down to kiss me.

Just like the kiss at City Hall, I feel a jolt go through my entire body as his lips move against mine.

His arms are wrapped like iron vices around my back, and I can't break free.

Only, at this point I'm not sure I want to.

I'm jolted out of my dangerous line of thought when the cup I hadn't known I'd been holding till now crashes to the ground and breaks.

Edward and I break apart, and as soon as his arms loosen their hold, I take the chance to run away back up to my room and lock myself in there for the rest of the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, I wake up after a restless sleep and make my way slowly past Edward's room as my stomach rumbles. The baby was craving food and I can't starve my own child just because I'm afraid to run into Edward.

I start putting together some scrambled eggs and bacon.

Edward comes down the stairs as soon as I start eating. I stop with my fork in the air, almost reaching my mouth.

"Good Morning!" Edward calls out cheerily as he comes in.

"Um, hi. Good Morning."

_What is he up to now?_

"How did you sleep? Were you comfortable enough?" He sits down opposite me and I notice that his hair is damp. He must've showered before coming down.

I can't help but notice how his white shirt clings to his body.

"Uh, yeah. It was fine. How about you?"

"I still have a bit of a headache from last night, but it's not too terrible. I hope I wasn't too noisy when I came in, I can't even remember driving here." He mumbles, almost to himself looking down at the tabletop.

He can't remember?

He can't remember anything?

I guess that's expected seeing as he was drunk off his ass, but I didn't really see it coming.

I can't decide whether to be elated or disappointed.

"No, you weren't noisy at all." I replied. "I barely even noticed when you came home."

If he can erase last night from his memory, then maybe so can I.

Edward looks up and stares intently at me for a second before smiling.

"Great, I'm glad I didn't disturb you, then."

We eat together in silence before he announces he has to get ready for work.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?" I ask.

"Since I've been on vacation for a while, I might be late today, so you shouldn't wait up." He tells me.

My heart squeezes in disappointment.

"Right, I forgot to tell you, we should probably start looking for an OBGYN for you here in New York so you can start making appointments for the baby."

"Yeah, I was about to look for one, actually."

"Good, just let me know who you want and I'll call and make an appointment for you."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I can call them myself."

"I'd like to feel like I'm doing something, you're the one who's going to do all the pushing, let me take some things off your back." He offered with one of his adorable smiles.

The one that made my legs turn to jelly.

Flashes of last night came unbidden into my head, and I decided to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Sure, I don't mind that." I gave in.

"Great, I'll head up to change then." He said as he turned and walked up to his room.

I watch his retreating back and the movement of his muscles beneath his shirt.

Edward Cullen, what are you trying to do to me?

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you think! **

**Don't forget to join us on FB too…link is on my profile :)**

**What do you think will happen next? Any theories?**

**Until Nest Time, **

**Ciao! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Please don't kill me? :D**

**The highlighted part at the top is from last chapter to remind you guys f what was going on…A great suggestion made by my fantastic beta RandomatGedz :)**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Eleven**

_"I still have a bit of a headache from last night, but it's not too terrible. I hope I wasn't too noisy when I came in, I can't even remember driving here." He mumbles, almost to himself looking down at the tabletop. _

_He can't remember?_

_He can't remember anything?_

_I guess that's expected seeing as he was drunk off his ass, but I didn't really see it coming._

_I can't decide whether to be elated or disappointed._

_"No, you weren't noisy at all." I replied. "I barely even noticed when you came home."_

_If he can erase last night from his memory, then maybe so can I._

Impasse.

If the situation between me and Edward could be described in one word, that would be it.

We've barely spoke since this morning. Well, that was mainly due to the fact that Edward had to go to work, but even when he had to leave before, he would always text me multiple times a day to check in on how I was doing or if I needed anything.

But today, nothing.

Is he giving me the cold shoulder? Because if anyone should do that here, it should be me.

After what he said last night, I'm the one who should be livid, not him. I'd barely even mentioned the fact that he drove home drunk, endangering his life.

What the hell was he thinking? How could he do that after what happened to Riley.

The more I think about this whole situation, the more worked up I get.

I decide that there is only one solution.

I'm going to release some tension Alice style.

I'm going _shopping_!

With that decision, I head to my room to change quickly and make my way to the garage to Edward's Volvo.

He did mention once that I could borrow it, if I wanted to.

He said that, didn't he?

Oh, well, my pregnant brain can only register so many pieces of information; I shrug as I get in the car and start the engine.

The drive to the nearest shopping mall is not long. I find a parking spot easily, and start on my shopping spree.

I stop in my tracks as soon as I enter the mall.

What the hell am I doing? I hate shopping! I don't even want to buy anything!

My shoulders slump in defeat as I contemplate turning around and just going back home.

As I start to do just that, I'm stopped by someone calling my name.

"Bella? Wow, it's you! I can't believe I'm running into you all the way across the country!"

I stiffen in surprise as I see who it is.

Lauren Mallory.

My own worst nightmare.

The girl who made my life a living hell all through high school. I honestly don't know how I would have gone through it if I didn't have Riley there to support me. The fact that he was quarter back of the football team had a lot of weight in school, of course, and helped a lot in stopping anyone from messing with me.

Not Lauren, though. She seemed to have a sixth sense that helped her know when Riley wouldn't be there so that she could channel her inner bitch and torment me.

The worst thing about all this, though, was that I let her.

I've regretted it every day since then.

"Lauren? Hi. What are you doing in New York?" I managed to fix my facial expression, which I'm sure showed how pissed off I was a second ago.

"I was about to ask you the same question." She winks as though she's about to learn a big secret from me.

She looks exactly the same as she always did - bleached blond hair, and a fake tan, along with a few other fake things.

"I'm here with my husband." I say with so much pride that it surprises me.

"Oh, honey." Lauren pats my shoulder sympathetically and I frown in confusion wondering why the hell she looks like she feels so sorry for me.

"I know that Riley's death must have been a huge shock for you, but you can't keep holding on to him like that, Hun. It's not healthy." She stresses the last sentence as though she's speaking to a five year old.

My blood starts boiling and I push her hand off my shoulder.

"I'm not talking about Riley." I almost hiss at her. I was so close to blowing up in her face.

"Oh? I didn't know you remarried." She looks astonished.

"I did, a few days ago. Actually, my husband will probably be very worried if I take much longer, so glad I ran into you." I lie. "But I really should get going." I try to leave but she grabs onto my arm.

"Wait, you can't leave before you tell me who it is! Is it anyone I know? Is he from Forks?" She rambles, looking really curious.

I figured the only way to get her off my back was to tell her the truth.

"It's Edward, Riley's older brother." I blurt out.

Lauren stays absolutely still for a few seconds. I'm tempted to wave my hand on front of her face to make sure she's still coherent.

"Edward Cullen? _The_ Edward Cullen? The CEO of Cullen Inc?"

"Yup, that's the one." Edward must be more well-known than I thought. I always figured he was known only as Riley's absent older brother since he took off from Forks right after High School.

"Wow, way to go, Bella. Who knew that little Bella Swan could land _Edward Cullen. _I mean sure, you were married to Riley, but Edward's a whole other plain field. Although, there's definitely nothing plain about him." She smiles conspiratorially.

I hate what she's implying. That I went out of my way to ensnare Edward, to take advantage of him.

"So, tell me, how did you manage that?" She asks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glare as I ask my question, although I already know the answer.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be so defensive." She says, as though I had no right to be upset. "I'm just saying that we were all surprised when Riley first asked you out all those years ago, and now here you go, landing the other Cullen? You sure love that family." She smirks and oh how I wish I could slap that smirk off her face.

"I guess I'm just really lucky." I reply slowly, trying to control my tone so she doesn't figure out how pissed off I am. "Falling in love twice doesn't happen to that many people."

What the hell am I saying?

'Abort!' My inner voice screeches at me. 'Abort, damn it! Before you get yourself into more trouble. She's not worth it.'

"Love, huh?" Lauren mocks my earlier statement. "That's so sweet."

I was five seconds away from committing murder, until she spoke again.

"I bet you thought Riley was in love with you too."

I stilled and felt my heart slow to a stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Riley was a good guy, I'll admit that much, but we all know he had a bit of a wandering eye." She casually states.

"Lauren, what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"What I'm saying is that most of the school knew he had an on and off thing going on with Jessica Stanley for years?"

She's lying. She's just trying to get to me just like she always did back in school. She's fucking lying.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know." She says with fake sympathy.

"You know, Lauren, I always thought you were a vindictive bitch in High School. Apparently, you still are." I hiss before I quickly walk away before she can say anything else.

I only manage to make it as far as the ladies room before I collapse.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Do you need any help?" A middle-aged woman kneels next to me and stares at me anxiously.

I manage to take my cell phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Edward. Please call Edward." I rasp put. It feels like all the blood escaped my body and pooled down to the soles of my feet.

The woman fumbles with the phone before pulling it close to her ear.

"Hello? Is this Edward? Yes, I have uh..." I mumble my name to her.

"I have Bella's phone." She goes on. "She doesn't feel too good, she collapsed in the ladies room, here at the mall, and she asked me to call you."

I can hear his voice yelling through the phone. Damn it, I don't want him to worry.

I point for the helpful woman to hand me the phone so I can talk to him.

She does, quickly. I think his panicked voice has freaked her out as well.

"Edward?" I speak, finally getting my voice back.

I'm already regretting calling him. I could've gotten myself together before going home, instead of making such a scene.

"Bella? Thank God! What the hell happened? Are you okay? Talk to me!" He rambles.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry. I just felt a bit faint, but I'm fine now, sorry I worried you."

"Just stay where you are, sweetheart. I'll be right there okay?" He pants. It sounds like he's already running to his car.

"Edward, you don't have to do that. I'm really fine."

"I'll be right there, Bella." He stresses. We say our goodbyes and he hangs up, but not before I hear his car tires squealing.

I turn to the lady that had kindly helped me put. She was still hovering close by with a worried look on her face.

I stager as I try to stand up again, and she lends me a hand.

"I'm so sorry that I bothered you the way I did." I apologize.

"Oh, don't you apologize, dear. I'm glad I was able to help. I'll stay with you until your husband gets here, okay?" She pats my shoulder softly.

"You really don't need to do that," I say.

"Nonsense, dear. It would be my pleasure. I'm Carmen, by the way." She extends a hand and I shake it quickly.

"I'm Bella." I smile.

"It's great to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise."

"We should probably wait outside, so you husband can find us. I can't imagine him coming in here to look for you." She laughs.

"Oh, don't underestimate, Edward." I say as we finally exit the restroom.

"He sounds like a wonderful husband.

My throat clenches as I reply, "He is."

Edward arrives a few minutes later, dressed in his work suit, only his jacket is nowhere to be seen and his shirt is rumpled with his tied dangling loosely around his neck.

As soon as he spots me, he sighs and walks quickly my way. During the last few minutes I had worried about his reaction, but all that was forgotten the moment he scooped me up in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey." I wheeze out, barely able to breathe.

Edward realizes how tightly he's holding me and immediately let me go.

"Hey," He greets me. "Are you okay?" His eyes travel all over my body, as if checking for any visible injuries.

"I told you, I'm fine, I promise. I just felt a little light-headed for a second, that's all." I try to convince him. "Thankfully, Carmen was there to help me." I smile at her. She's standing a few feet away, trying to give us our space.

"Thank you so much," Edward speaks to her. "If there's any way that I can repay you for your kindness?" He trailed off questionably.

"Oh, no no!" Carmen refuses. "It was really my pleasure to help Bella out. She reminds me a lot of my daughter."

"Well, thank you again." Edward offers her his hand and she shakes it, while smiling up at him. You can tell that the Cullen charm was working its magic. Carmen's cheeks were turning a soft pink.

I shake my head in disbelief. No one is immune to Edward.

We thank Carmen one last time before saying goodbye and going on our way.

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to support my weight.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go out today? I could've gotten off work early and come with you." He says.

"Well, we weren't exactly on speaking terms this morning." I shrug.

"Bella," He sighs. "I'm sorry…"

"Never mind." I interrupt him. "We don't need to talk about that now. I should probably apologize now too, anyway. I was trying to get back at you, by going shopping." I smile.

Edward put forth a great effort to hide his amused grin, but it still broke out a second later.

"Wow, you're trying to get back at me by doing the one thing that I've been asking you to do since we got here. That really hurts, Bells." He says with mock sadness, putting his hand over his heart.

He's started calling me Bells lately for some reason. Probably picked it up from Charlie.

I think I like it.

"Shut up." I tell him, trying to hold in my laughter and failing miserably.

"We should probably make an appointment with your doctor so you can get checked out." He says as we make our way to the parking lot where his car was parked using up two spaces, most likely because he was in a hurry.

"There's no need for that. I feel much better now. I probably just got a bit exhausted from walking around for too long."

Edward is having none of that.

"Still, just to be safe, I'll give them a call when we get home." He insists.

"Edward," We get into the car and I turn to look at him as he starts the engine and starts driving us home. "I really don't need a doctor's appointment. I ran into someone I knew a long time ago, and she might've said a few things that upset me, that's all." I confess.

Edward frowns, "Who did you run into?" He asks, as his voice turns cold.

"Lauren Mallory." I tell him.

His hands immediately clench over the steering wheel.

"What did she tell you?" He asks urgently. My heart starts beating wildly in my chest. I didn't like this at all.

"She…she said that…Riley…That he was cheating on me." I stutter, as the words get stuck in my throat.

The car swerves suddenly as Edward parks by the side of the road. Several cars honk their horns loudly as they pass us.

We remain quiet as the seconds pass and turn into minutes.

"It's true, isn't it?" I ask softly, even though I don't want to know the answer. I contemplate covering my ears with my hands like a five year old so I can't hear what he has to say.

But my hands feel too numb. I can't move. I can't think.

I can't even process the one word that comes out of his mouth next.

"Yes."

* * *

**(A/N): So here we go :) Feel free to review and let me know exactly how you feel about Riley right now :D**

**I think this will explain a lot of things, and answer a lot of the questions that you guys might have about the relationship between Riley and Bella. There's still more to come, believe me, this is not all of it ;)**

**So, feel free to join us on Facebook! Our group over there just reached 200 members! Woot! :D**

**Thank you so much for all of your amazing support, review, msgs.I really appreciated every one of them :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ciao.**


End file.
